Forgotten Heritage
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Everyone knew Maka's mother was a great woman and meister. And everyone knew Maka inherited the skills of being a great meister like her mother. Yet for some reason, Kami disappeared after the divorce, supposedly traveling around the world. But what if Maka got something more from her mother? Something that was long forgotten? Something hidden in Maka's heritage? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Soul Eater story!

* * *

**Disclaimer for the story: **I don't own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, or form. I only own the plot. (I never seen a story like this so I'm sorry in advance if you know it from somewhere). Also, I watched the anime but never seen the manga.

* * *

**Summary: **Everyone knew Maka's mother was a great woman and meister. And everyone knew Maka inherited the skills of being a great meister like her mother. Yet for some reason, Kami disappeared after the divorce, supposedly traveling around the world. But what if Maka got something more from her mother? Something that was long forgotten? Something hidden in Maka's heritage? (AU)

* * *

**Ages:**

**Maka: **15

**Soul: **16

**Black*Star: **15

**Tsubaki: **17

**Death the Kid: **16

**Liz: **17

**Patty: **15

**Crona: **(Appears in later chapters) 15

As always, the ages are changed in my stories and I'm sorry if they seem off but some ages I just can't find. I tried! Tsubaki and Liz just seem older than me for some reason. So the average age is 15-Maka and Black*Star were born around the same time and Crona seems like their age. So sorry. *Shrugs* Oh and as always, other characters may appear but I'm too lazy to add them or that I'm not sure they are going to be added.

* * *

**Rating: **T, I honestly don't think I need to explain it. If you seen Soul Eater then you know about some scenes and the swearing. There will be swearing since this is a Soul Eater FanFiction.

* * *

**Note: **So I know I have You Can't Run going on but why the hell not try to push my luck and try to update for both. Sometimes it gets a bit boring to update the same thing over and over again and it doesn't help when you have writer's block on that one story. And as always, I won't be able to update as much cause of school. Oh and I broke my new computer!

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

The three top meisters of Death Weapon Meister Academy were walking to a forest village that apparently had strong Kishins invading it with their weapons. It was silent besides from the multiple steps the group took and the wind rustling the grass. It was soon ruined due to the assassin of the group.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Black*Star yelled angrily. The girl with many weapon forms tried to calm him down before anyone deiced to hit him and start a fight.

"Calm down Black*Star," Tsubaki cooed. "We will be there shortly."

"Well why can't we just run there?" He asked.

"Because," Death the Kid spoke. "Kishins are all around the forest we are heading to. So as soon as we see the forest, you all need to transform. We can't rush; we need to take our time to scout out the forest before heading to the village."

"Exactly so we can't afford any screw ups." Maka added.

"I, the almighty Black*Star, wouldn't screw up!" He yelled, pointing as Maka accusingly. Her green eyes narrowed at the one to surpass god.

"I didn't say you would screw up." She pointed out. "I was saying that on all of ours behalf moron." Soul Eater sighed, making the meister and assassin look at him.

"Don't start fighting, it would be uncool." He stated as he continued to walking. Maka rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement, tailing her weapon. Since the scythe meister and the scythe now took the lead of leading the group to the mission, the rest followed. It was once again silent, mostly due to the fact Maka brought out her book as a warning. They continued walking for a good ten minutes when the forest came into view.

"Alright, we are here. You all need to transform." Kid stated.

"Right," The four weapons nodded. The girls jumped into the air to transform while Soul transformed his left arm into a scythe, offering his other hand to Maka. The scythe meister smiled, grabbing his hand. He transform, allowing Maka to twirl him in his weapon form to make the light fade. Liz and Patty fell in their twin pistol modes easily into Kid's hands. As a force of habit, he struck a pose making the light around the Thompson Sisters fade. Black*Star jumped into the air, grabbing onto Tsubaki in her ninja sword mode. Once landed onto the ground again, the light faded around her form.

"Alright, let's go." Maka ordered. She sprinted ahead of her teammates straight to the forest. Her green eyes filled with determination.

"Maka, we need to check out the area!" Kid yelled after her.

"YAHOO," Black*Star yelled, pumping a fist into the air. He having the same idea as Maka he ran after her.

"Kid, we need to get there to even check out the area!" Maka called over her shoulder. "The sooner we get to the forest, the sooner we can kill the Kishins, and the sooner the village can be put as ease!" Defeated, Kid ran after the two he was stuck on a mission. Due to Maka's decision to run to the entrance of the forest, they made it there in five minutes flat.

"Alright, Maka can you use your Soul Perception to scout out the area for any Kishin souls?" Kid asked. Maka nodded, closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped opened to reveal her eyes grew a brighter-almost neon-shade. She looked around, not liking the results making her grip on Soul tighten.

"What's up Maka?" Soul asked, his reflection shown in the blade of the scythe, staring at Maka intently getting a bad vibe from her and also feeling her grip tighten.

"…I don't know." She answered. "It's strange. There is no sign of conflict but it looks like there are roughly twenty Kishin souls in the village filled with at least fifty villagers." She elaborated, getting weird looks from Kid and Black*Star. "I don't know how to make head or tails of it. Not to mention there are literally Kishin souls surrounding the edge of the forest. The closet one is about ten feet away from us hidden in the trees." Only silenced followed Maka's explanation, everyone was tense from what was going on exactly.

"This is peculiar." Kid muttered.

"Well what should we do?" Liz asked, her reflection shown in the gun held in Kid's right hand.

"We have no choice but to complete this mission of course." Kid stated. In the blade of the Ninja Sword Black*Star was clutching, Tsubaki's reflection shown and she looked worried and concerned.

"We should go to the village first. The villagers there could get hurt due to the Kishins there. Then we take out the Kishins on the edge of the forest." She said.

"That's right; the Kishins at the edge of the forest are just standing there. As if waiting for an order," Maka agreed, returning her attention to the forest. "If we play our cards right, we can get the souls of the Kishins in the village and go to kill the remaining ones simply before anyone gets hurt."

"True." Kid agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Black*Star asked, grinning. "I bet the villagers are dying to see a show." Maka and Kid shook their heads at the member of the Star Clan. Both ran ahead to get to the village faster leaving Black*Star in the dust. "Hey! Don't think you can steal my spot light!" He called, running after them. They only ran for about two minutes until Maka gasped, skidding to a stop as she looked around. The two males were forced to stop and turned to look at the riled up Albarn.

"How…" She whispered.

"Maka, what is it?" Black*Star asked, a bit annoyed due to them having to stop. Yet he was still a bit concerned as well.

"The souls, they all disappeared." She explained in a shaken tone.

"What?" Kid asked.

"They all disappeared." Maka repeated. The souls that were once in the village and surrounding the village all disappeared. She seen it happen before such as when Crona was fighting that gang but how could the Kishins near the edge of the forest disappear along with the souls of the village when they were apart by the great distance. The forest was rather large and the village was dead set in the middle of the center.

"How is that possible?" Kid asked. Maka could only shake her head as her grip got tighter on Soul.

"I…I don't know. It happened so fast; in a blink of an eye actually. I could see about one hundred souls and then I blink, all gone." She stated. The group remained silent, thinking about what could have happened in at least a second.

"I guess our only solution is-" Yet the reaper was cut off by pounding footsteps. The group turned and saw a person barring a black cloak, running from the entrance. Maka toke a fighting stance seeing this person as a threat.

"I can't sense their soul." Maka whispered to her teammates. "Not even a faint one." That was enough reasoning for Kid and Black*Star to drop down into a fighting stance as well. Ash-blonde hair fell from the hood as the person stopped running. Their eyes were hidden from the fabric framing their face but the group knew that they were staring intently at them-perhaps even staring at their souls.

"Soul Cancel, release." The figure said in a soft yet firm tone. The voice sounded familiar to Maka and couldn't shake it off. But due to the figure talking, the group knew it was in fact female under the cloak. Maka's eyes widen seeing the powerful soul that the mysterious female had.

"She is a witch, she was able to use soul protect." She said to Kid and Black*Star. The two males glanced at her out of the corner of their eyes but kept their main focus on this woman. "Yet she up-graded it somehow so her soul was completely masked. She is powerful." She explained, leaving out the part how the woman's soul had wings. This woman…something about her was making Maka nervous and worried. But why is what she didn't get. Was she afraid?

"Maka," Soul called. Maka looked into the scythe's blade to see her partner's reflection. He looked quite serious and not happy. "What aren't you telling us? I know something is wrong." Figures her weapon would be the one to figure that out. She only shook her head.

"The thing is I'm not sure." She admitted. "It's just like a feeling in my gut or something."

"I'm sorry for the scare but I came for something dear to my heart." The woman stated, raising her hand so her palm was facing the group of teenage meisters. Her other hand reached to grip her hood.

_No, it can't be! _Maka thought, her eyes widening as she watched the hood fall revealing the woman's face.

* * *

And a cliff hanger already.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the story!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_No, it can't be! _Maka thought, her eyes widening as she watched the hood fall revealing the woman's face.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: **Jeez, spoiler alert? XD

**Superkkrocks:** Hehe, you most not have read my other works. I often use the dreaded cliff hanger move. Very early into the game plan or very late. Cue the evil laughter. (Sorry, I am hyper while writing this :P )

* * *

**Note: **...I broke my computer so I'm on my old one using my good friend word again! Even though this computer is slow as crap! Also still haven't read the manga. And Soul and Maka will end up together in the later chapters. Also last thing, my fighting scenes suck so sorry.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Maka's grip on Soul tightened and began shaking seeing the hood fall down revealing the woman's face. Her ash blonde haired was revealed that it was in a bun with a few strands of hair separated by it. Her expression was solemn and the only trace of emotion laid in her green eyes; guilt. Other than that, her eyes were quiet cold and it was surprising they could bare any emotion at all. Immediately, the group of meisters noticed the resemblance between this mysterious woman and the scythe meister Maka.

"Maka, is this..." Soul trailed off, not knowing how to exactly finish that sentence especially when his meister was shaking seeing this woman. Maka couldn't answer, keeping her eyes straight forward at the woman.

_It all makes sense now. _She thought. _Even if papa didn't cheat on her countless times, it would still lead to this because she is a witch. She always said no matter what happened between her and papa, she would stay in Death City to see my skills improve. Then she drops the bomb shell that she is traveling over the world. It had something to do her being a witch._

"I see you noticed the family resemblance." The woman who could be an older Maka said calmly. "Yes, I am Kami Albarn, Maka's mother and the ex-wife of Spirit." Maka no longer shook of shock-also a bit of fear seeing her mother after so long and she was a witch-but from anger.

_My mother was not only the woman who turned papa into a Death Scythe but is a witch as well. _She thought, narrowing her eyes at her mother. _Makes sense...Every time I tried following her to see if she was cheating on papa like he was to her but I always lost her. She most have been going to the witch meetings and using her magic to slip me._

"I see the look in your eye Maka." Kami stated. "You are wondering something about my magic." Maka said nothing-neither did the other weapons or meisters due to this seeming like a family affair. Yet she still gave a small nod. "And yes, I did cast a spell on your father. It was a simple broken trust spell to make him cheat on me. I needed a reason for the divorce and to travel."

_Like a grizzly bear...__ strong, hot-tempered but also kind and loyal. Pfft, loyal and kind went out the window. The only good qualities of her are gone. _Maka thought, grabbing onto Soul tighter. If it wasn't for her gloves, you could see her knuckles were turning white due to her grip on the scythe. She couldn't help it, not after seeing her mother like this-a no good witch like Medusa.

"Now you know so I might as well release it. He will be that caring man he was before the spell." Kami sighed-not in relief or sadness but almost as if a content sigh or a dreamy sigh. It matched the look of longing in her eye after all. She snapped her fingers making a black spark. The black spark increased in size and became a small ball of flowing magic. With another snap of her fingers, the sphere flew off.

"Where is it going?" Black*Star asked, looking after the black ball.

"It's heading to Spirit." Kami explained. "Once it hits him, he shall know why he really cheated on me. Deep within his heart, he never did and that was sealed away due to my magic. So he will know I'm a witch. And he will know it is my fault that his daughter hates him." She smiled sadly, also looking after the sphere.

Maka growled as she started to run at Kami. It was her fault all along. All those times she gave her father the cold shoulder it wasn't even his fault. And all those times she wished for her mother to see her improvement as a scythe meister she didn't even care. This woman broke their family. And she dares show her face again? Especially as a witch? No, Maka couldn't take it. Ignoring the yelling of Kid, Black*Star, and even her own weapon, she jumped into the air with Soul raised high. She brought it down on Kami but sadly she jumped out of the way. The blade got stuck in the ground as Kami shook her head at her daughter.

"What are you doing idiot?" Soul yelled, glaring at Maka through his reflection. "Are you trying to get killed?" She only glanced at him, her eyes showing everything-the angry, the betrayal, and the sadness. He sighed, shaking his head. "Well alright but the next attack, try not being so careless."

"Maka, you just can't rush into an attack like that!" Kid called. She glanced over her shoulder as the two males tried to jump into battle as well.

"Stop." She ordered, no emotion in her tone. Kid and Black*Star froze looking at her. "This is my fight. She is _my _mother."

_The shock of seeing her mother-a meister my father trusted-after so long caused this. And she is a witch as well. Meaning... _Kid thought, analyzing the mother and daughter.

"Alright, I'll give you the spot light Maka." Black*Star teased, smirking deviously. Usually when he said things like that, Maka would at least crack a smile and tell him to shut up but she didn't. She sent a glare at him, scoffing. It most have been real serious-Maka's emotions getting in the way of a battle that could risk her life.

"Maka, I don't want to hurt you." Kami said, bringing Maka's attention to her. "Just come with your mama." Maka scoffed, pulling Soul's blade out of the ground.

"Not likely." She said. Kami frowned, actually looking upset.

"Maka, please. Let me explain." She tried.

"Then explain now." Maka demanded.

"I...can't." Kami sighed. "We need to be alone."

"Exactly." Maka said, confusing the witch. "I can't even trust you anymore and you think I'll go alone with you just so you can explain more false stories?" She asked coldly, surprising her friends.

"This isn't like her..." Tsubaki whispered.

"Yeah...Her judgement seems cloudy due to the anger." Kid agreed. Kami tried speaking but Maka wouldn't allow it. She rushed at the woman who gave birth to her, the one who fed her lie after lie, and who destroyed her relationship with her father. She slashed at the woman but once again she dodge. Maka glared at her and rushed at a tree. Jumping with her feet planting on the trunk, she launched herself at Kami managing to get a good slash on her arm along with hitting her in the face with the staff end. Kami slid back, blood coming from her mouth and the gash. Yet instead of an anger expression, she was smiling.

"You gotten very good Maka." She complimented. Maka stiffened hearing those words that slid out of Kami's mouth but kept her guard up, expecting an attack. Yet Kami didn't move, just staring at the weapon and meister smiling. "Come on, show me what else you got." The students of the D.W.M.A grew very shocked and confused on what this woman was getting at.

"Are you smoking something like our ex?" Soul asked. Kami only laughed, shaking her head. Maka growled but looked at Soul.

"Well?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well what?" He returned her question.

"What should we do. We are weapon and meister." Maka elaborated, keeping her voice down. "What should we do?" Soul chuckled, shaking his head as shown in his reflection.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't being a complete idiot and thinking about how we have to do this together." He stated. "Well let's show her what she wants, let's attack, full power." Maka thought it over and shook her head.

"No we can't." She stated.

"What?" Soul asked loudly. "Are you having second thoughts on attacking you mother?"

"Of course not!" Maka snapped. "I still do want to continue this fight."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just that..."

"You don't want to hurt her?"

"No, it's just that there is something telling me not to use our Soul Resonance. I don't know why but I think if we do that is will badly. There is something around her soul...I don't know what it is but it's very faint. I think that layer around her soul can reflect moves like Witch Hunter."

"What?"

"It makes sense though. She used Witch Hunter herself and such so it would figure that she has her own spell to reflect her old attack. I think that is what she wants, us to attack full power with at least one of the attacks in the Hunt-Slash series so she can deflect it and make it work against us."

_She isn't as held back by her emotions like before when she first attacked me. _Kami thought, listening to the weapon and meister come up with a plan. _She calmed down to consider her partner's thoughts into a plan and it thinking straight since I am the one who came up with the Hunt-Slash. _She smiled like any proud parent would but this battle would have to come to an end shortly. There next attack would end it.

"Well then, this is bad. We might as well just continue slashing at her." Soul stated. Maka nodded.

"Right." She nodded. Their teammates all wished them silent luck as Maka began running at Kami.

_I won't lose. I can't lose. _Maka thought, slashing at Kami. Yet she simply dodged again. Narrowing her eyes, Maka continued the attacks trying to cut Kami yet she kept moving out of the way. Just as Kami was about to punch her own daughter, Maka blocked with Soul. The punch was strong and made her slide back a bit. Maka growled, glaring at Kami as she pushed Soul to make Kami slide back. Yet Kami kept her feet firm and frowned.

"I'm sorry my little Maka."

"What are you-" Yet before Maka could finish her sentence, she felt a jolt of power surge through her like electricity. But much more powerful but it didn't hurt. She didn't know what it was but saw her mother's fingers curled around Soul's handle and was sending her Soul Wavelength through Soul to get to her. What was she doing? Before Maka could pry Soul away and try to attack her mother once more, Kami kicked Maka into a tree. She winced in pain, dropping Soul.

"Maka!" Soul yelled concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for letting my guard down." Maka apologized. "I lost focused and allowed her to send her Soul Wavelength through us."

"It's fine." Soul insisted. "I should have tried to warn you but I didn't notice until it was too late as well." Maka nodded and picked Soul up to rush again at Kami. She wouldn't let her guard down. And she didn't because as soon as she started to run with Soul to slash at her mother, Maka felt her hands burning and dropped Soul. "What's going on Maka?"

"My hands...got burnt." She explained, looking down at the scorched marks left on her gloves. It was strong enough to seep through her gloves and actually have an effect on her hands. There would be at least minor burns.

"What?" Soul gasped.

"...My mother's Wavelength, she did something to our souls to make our souls no longer match." Maka stated, clenching her fists.

"There Soul Wavelengths aren't match!" Tsubaki gasped.

"I guess it's time for me to take back the spot light." Black*Star grinned, jumping in front of Maka with Tsubaki in her ninja sword mode still.

"I hope you don't mind but we will be interfering now." Kid agreed, also getting in front of Maka at Black*Star's side.

_I can't argue, our Wavelengths don't match. It was worst than the first time, it stung a lot more. _Maka thought, looking down at her hands. Soul transformed back into his human form to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I should have seen it coming." He apologized.

"No, I'm the meister. I need to watch out for the attacks. It's my fault." Maka argued. Kami couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt seeing this but had to push it aside due to her plan, sadly.

"I don't mind since this fight is over." She explained.

"What do you mean? It has only just begun." Kid narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah especially since a god like me haven't fought at all yet." Black*Star agreed. Kami only shook her head as she snapped her fingers again. A black spark came from her fingers and this time it began the spark of magic began to surround her like a whirl wind. And what made everyone's eyes widen was that the same type of spark came from Maka's mouth and began surrounding her as well.

"What the hell?" Soul gasped, being pushed back.

"Part of my soul is in her." Kami explained. "Meaning so it my magic. I will be taking my daughter now. Lightning Transport." The black spark started to surround the two Albarns faster and faster. Maka was panicking trying to break free and Soul was trying to stop it but it wasn't working. He was pushed back due to the magic. "Goodbye."

"MAKA!" Soul yelled along with everyone else. Maka tried yelling back but her world was fading and her mind began to get fuzzy.

_No..._ She thought before going into a slumber due to her mother's magic.

* * *

Who hates me right now?


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to my story everyone!

* * *

**Last Time: **

"MAKA!" Soul yelled along with everyone else. Maka tried yelling back but her world was fading and her mind began to get fuzzy.

_No..._ She thought before going into a slumber due to her mother's magic.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: **XD, lol.

* * *

**Note: **Here is my logic is why I believe Crona is a male: Ragnarok is male. It would be awkward as hell if Ragnarok was male and Crona would female. So if Crona was female then so would Ragnarok. But for real, how weird would it be if Crona was female and Ragnarok was still male?

* * *

**Warning: **The swearing in this is a bit more intense in this chapter. So just saying if you don't like swearing.

* * *

**Story Time**

* * *

The world seemed frozen, no one was moving or making a sound. All eyes were glued to the spot Maka once was. No words need to be spoken to know that everyone was shaken up. Not only was Kami a powerful meister, but a sly and powerful witch too. Maka Albarn...gone. She disappeared all thanks to that dreaded woman. Kami may have given birth to Maka before any of them knew she was alive but at least the group of meisters and weapons were there for here unlike her mother.

"Damn it!" Soul yelled, breaking the silence. He raised his fist and pounded it into the ground, shaking from anger.

"Calm down Soul." Kid ordered. Soul just huffed, not being helped much by Lord Death's son. He was _Maka's _weapon. He was suppose to protect her with his life but this happened, their Soul Wavelengths not matching and now Maka was gone due to that bitch. He should have seen it coming or at least pulled her away from the magic. Yet he was too weak to, he was simply pushed back and allowed his meister to disappear.

_It's my fault. _He thought bitterly.

"We need to get back to the academy to inform my father of this." Kid stated.

"Whoa, what about Maka?" Black*Star interjected.

"There is nothing we can do sadly." Kid sighed. "We don't know where she was taken and if anything Death Scythe should know something." Soul continued to gaze down at the ground. There is no way he could find Maka on his own if he protested about going back to the academy. The more time wasted on arguing about it would me the more time Maka could be in danger. So the scythe nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Where could your father be Kid?" Liz asked as the group traveled down the halls of the D.W.M.A. They checked the Death Room but no one was there surprisingly. And when they asked Sid if he knew where Lord Death was, he replied he didn't know.

"He couldn't have left the city and he rarely leaves the academy so I'm confused myself." Kid sighed. After twenty minutes, they still found no trace of Lord Death or even Death Scythe. They even checked the bar he usually goes to and Blair informed them that he hasn't been in all day. Soul sighed. He felt guilty and it didn't help they were on a Wild Goose chase trying to find the man who started this academy and Maka's father. As the weapons-now in their human forms- and meisters wandered around, they heard voices.

"...So what happened again?"

"I think something is going on near the nurses office." Tsubaki said to the group. They all nodded and turned around the corner to see Stein and Nygus. The woman sighed, shaking her head.

"You know most of the teachers are out on missions due to some students not being able to complete them." She began. "So I went to the class Spirit was substituting for to drop of some papers he left in the Death Room. I began telling him how he forgot the papers and that is when this weird sphere crashed through the window-scaring everyone. And before anyone could react, it flew at Spirit hitting him on the chest and then it vanished. As if it went inside him or it teleported away."

"What?" Liz screeched, making the adults turn towards them.

"Oh kids, I didn't see you there." Stein replied, staring at them. The light reflected off his glasses as he pushed them up. "Hmm? Where is Maka? We can explain more once she is here since this is the condition of her father after all."

"Exactly why we are here professor." Kid said. "The mission we were sent on was a fake-all due to an illusion."

"Yeah...a witch created it." Soul sighed. "She sent her Soul Wavelength through me to get to Maka, that's why she isn't with us. The witch's soul lingered inside her so Maka had part of magic inside her to allow her to teleport away with the damn witch."

"Hmm...Interesting." Stein muttered. "I never thought this could be possible."

"Exactly." Kid nodded. "Which is why we need to find my father to give him the mission report and perhaps send out a search party for Maka."

"Maka's missing?" The group turned their attention towards the door where Spirit stood. He had bag under his eyes and looked like a wreck-as if he had a massive hang over. Yet it was all due to that black sphere Kami sent out.

"Spirit you should be resting, I still don't know what that sphere did to you." Stein scolded.

"I _know _what it did." Spirit retorted.

"Oh? That do share." Stein replied.

"It set me free. There was a spell on me...it made me be the playboy I was." Spirit sighed. "It made me realize what I was married to..." Stein stared at Spirit, unblinking.

"Oh I know." He said smugly. "You were married to a witch." Spirit's eyes widen as he grabbed Stein's collar and began shaking him violently.

"What the hell you bastard?" The red head demanded.

"I could easily see her soul." Stein began, unfazed by the shaking. "It was a witch's. I talked to Lord Death and he said Kami was completely fine being a meister. And he was also fine with you having a daughter that possessed half of her witch blood along with your own. And when we were partners you would never flirt with any girl so that was a change as well. When that changed, Lord Death demanded for Kami to be found due to the fact she went rouge and your personality changed. Yet she was never found. So it seems like she released her spell and showed her head."

"You sadist bastard!" Soul accused. "Because of none of this information getting to us, Kami has Maka!"

"What?" Spirit stopped his shaking to look at Soul wide eyed. "Kami has Maka?"

"This can end badly." Stein sighed. "Maka is already a powerful meister but with Kami guiding her now she will become even more powerful and..."

"And what?" Black*Star asked.

"And then Maka could become a threat to the D.W.M.A."

* * *

Maka was floating aimlessly through out the darkness that surrounded her from all sides and went on for thousands of miles. She didn't know what she could do. No matter what happened or what way she went, the darkness only continued.

_What way can I even go? _She thought, closing her eyes. _Everything around me is emptiness. I can feel myself slipping away. Am I drowning into madness without even knowing it? __And if I am, Soul isn't here to pull me free. I have to do it on my own. Yet how can I? I can't even defeat her. I had lost in the first move she made since I was being careless and allowed my Soul Wavelength to be changed. Why? _She continued to be in thought as she heard a voice in a soft whisper.

Her green eyes snapped open to be revealed with a TV screen that showed her mother and herself, as if she was on the outside looking in. Her body was in some kind of weird laboratory on a lab table. Kami hovered above the unconscious girl, frowning. She sighed, raising her hand so it hovered above Maka's heart. Yet Maka didn't feel fear, it felt like she forgot how to.

"Is she going to finish me off?" She asked aloud to no one but herself. The black sparks began coming out of Kami's hand, proving her theory more.

"Soul Protect, release." Kami whispered.

_But her Soul Protect spell is already released. _Maka thought, being able to see the witch's soul within her mother. Yet the black sparks surround her body. Maka grew very confused as she felt herself growing stronger. _Wait, how can I be so stupid? I am half witch because of her. _Her soul appeared in front of her, just like when she tried connecting to Crona. As Maka reached out for it, it began growing a darker shade of orange with a flame pattern almost. It began transforming into a witch's soul.

"So my mother is powerful enough to cast a soul protect over me." Maka realized. And with the soul protect vanishing from her body, she felt her mind slip from her grasp even more. She was losing herself. "I'm sorry everyone." She whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

Kami stroked Maka's hair, frowning sadly at her unconscious daughter. The guilt was a terrible feeling, tearing her only child away from everything she known for years. But she had no choice, it was this or Maka would die and anyone else close to her. She heard the door creak open.

"Sister..." Kami scoffed, her green eyes not leaving Maka's form. She heard a sinister laugh from behind her that belonged to her sister.

"My, my Kami, is that any way to threat your older sister?"

"Whatever." Kami huffed, rolling her eyes. "I got Maka here and one of my tracking feathers is in her."

"A feather huh?" Her sister asked as she walked over to the lab table. "Maybe we should..." As she raised her hand, Kami quickly snatched her wrist and got in front o her daughter.

"You will _not _put one of your nasty snakes inside my daughter Medusa."

* * *

Plot twist _and _a cliff hanger. Lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Welcome back to Forgotten Heritage!

* * *

**Last time:**

"You will _not _put one of your nasty snakes inside my daughter Medusa."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: **Ding dong the witch _isn't _dead!

**Superkkrocks: **Hehe, sorry that is just the way I work.

**Guest: **Well I checked the wiki is it looked like they were the same age. Oh well. But thanks for that info. Since I rather not just go back to change Black*Star's age, let's just go with he is nine months older than Maka, not a year.

**Orionsky0301: **Thanks.

**Guest: **Thanks and it's so I can keep the readers interested.

* * *

**Note: **This is based of the anime, not the manga. I only read a few chapters of it so I'm not sure what happens differently. So anything that didn't happen in the anime isn't in this story. (Maybe some Manga things since I read it but haven't even gotten to volume ten)

* * *

**Story time!**

* * *

"What do you mean my daughter will be a threat to the academy Stein?" Spirit demanded.

"You know she did defeat the Kishin." Stein said blankly. "She is powerful and with her witch blood awakening, it can guide her towards the path of darkness. Kami is a traitor and now dragged Maka towards the witch's side."

"You can't declare Maka a traitor yet!" Soul yelled. "She didn't have a choice and Maka is a fighter, she won't let her mother change her that easily!"

"That is true." Kid agreed with the temporary meister-less weapon. "Maka didn't go willingly and she was everything but pleased seeing her Kami the way she was. She also has a strong willpower and won't join the witch's side against us."

"Perhaps, but with Kami most likely going to release the Soul Protect on Maka, the power can be overwhelming and can easily effect her choices." Stein informed as he twisted the screw bolted into his head.

"Soul Protect on Maka?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Yes." Stein nodded. "You see Kami was a very powerful witch, Lord Death knew of this but Kami was determined to stay loyal to the D.W.M.A. since she was a powerful meister as well. So when Maka was just born with her soul very faint, no one would even notice her soul. Then Kami used her magic to place Soul Protect onto Maka. Since Maka's soul was small, it was easy and didn't have any effect onto Kami's Soul Protect. And due to having Soul Protect since she was born, the Soul Protect grew with Maka and didn't have any strain on her or Kami."

"And don't blame Maka for not telling you, she didn't know." Spirit pleaded. "I didn't even know until that blasted lust spell was off me. With it off I remembered how Kami confessed she was a witch before hitting me with her magic. And with that spell, I couldn't remember."

"Why would we blame Maka?" Black*Star asked.

"She is still our Maka we knew for years so even if she is part witch that won't change the things she done." Tsubaki agreed.

"Yeah so you don't need to go making up excuses." Liz nodded. Spirit smiled sadly. His daughter may be missing but at least her friends still stood by her side.

"Well then we should go to Lord Death and report this. Then we can send out a search party for Maka." Nygus declared.

* * *

The group of teachers, meisters, and weapons explained what happened to Lord Death. Lord Death stayed silent, nodding slowly as he processed this information. He sighed shaking his head as the explanation came to an end. He knew it was his fault. Just like the witch Arachne.

"Is it true?" The group turned and saw Crona.

"Yes." Soul sighed. "Maka is missing." Crona frowned, looking down.

"I don't know how to deal with her missing." He muttered. Ragnarok came out of his back suddenly.

"Good riddance! We don't need that cow!" He declared. But due to his small size and even Crona as a human shield, he couldn't hide from the ten-eleven including his own meister-people who all gave him death glares. He muttered screw off and returned to Crona's back.

"So then, I send you all to go out on a search party where Maka went missing!" Lord Death exclaimed.

* * *

"Where can Maka be?" Soul wondered out loud as the group trudged through the forest. With him was Black*Star, Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode, Kid, Liz and Patty in their gun forms, Professor Stein, and Spirit who was in his scythe form. Soul thought he was pretty useless without Maka to wield him. He sighed.

"Don't worry Soul, we will find Maka." Kid assured. The group walked in silent-for once Patty was quiet as well.

"Still...It's my fault." Soul whispered.

"Yeah and if anything happens to her, your dead meat punk!" Spirit yelled angrily, ready to switch out of his scythe form to attack the albino.

"Calm down Spirit, it wasn't his fault." Stein stated. "And fighting won't bring Maka back." Spirit sighed and nodded.

"Right, sorry Soul." He apologized. "I know you would do anything to protect her too. It's hard, finally knowing what caused our broken relationship and before I can even fix it, Kami has her."

"Don't worry about it." Soul smirked. They continued walking when they heard rustling sounds. Soul quickly turned his arm into a blade as the others prepared into fighting stances looking around. Their eyes widen seeing Maka coming out of the bushings, scratches all over and looked scared.

"G-guys," She manged before hitting the ground. Soul transformed his arm back and ran to check on.

"She needs help, now." He stated. Kid looked around, gripping Liz and Patty tighter as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes once again, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, she does. And we need to get out of here, now." He explained.

"Huh? Stein can at least check on her before we go!" Spirit yelled, wanting to make sure Maka was okay. Soul did too so at least _he _went to check on her while the father stayed in his weapon form.

"No, Kid is right." Stein agreed. "There are at least twenty Kishins heading in this direction along with a witch. We won't be able to fight them off while Maka is injured. They are most likely after her due to her escaping. We need to get back to the academy before I can do anything. Let's go."

* * *

Thankfully, the group had made it to the D.W.M.A once again with an injured Maka without running into trouble. Spirit had refused to let anyone carry Maka since _he _would be the one to do. But there is bad news to this. Sadly as soon as Stein pulled Maka away from her father to make sure she was okay and declared no one could enter besides Nygus who was assisting him, Spirit began wailing finally breaking down seeing his daughter in such a state.

"MY BABY!" He yelled. Soul sighed at the 'professional' who was curled up into a ball sobbing. But he didn't even bothering to move from his position that was against the wall-right next to the door in case something happened. It has been two hours since Maka went in there and they got no word back yet and it began worrying everyone.

"You can get through this Maka." He whispered to himself as the others around him did their own things. Kid paced, Tsubaki stood worriedly, Black*Star was doing push up to pass the time, Liz was reading a magazine but with her foot tapping you knew she was nervous, Patty was drawing, Crona was muttered how he didn't know how to deal with this, thankfully Ragnarok stayed away, and Spirit was still wailing. When the door opened, it revealed Nygus and Stein, both smiling slightly.

"She is going to be just fine." Nygus declared. Everyone sighed in relief-and also Spirit starting thanking the gods for sparring his little girl's life...That's Death Scythe for you.

"Can we see her?" Tsubaki asked.

"But of course, but she won't be able to see you." Stein informed. Spirit-assuming the worst-got up from his spot on the floor to shake the insane professor. And as per usual, Stein remained unfazed as Spirit shook and yelled at him.

"DID YOU MAKE HER BLIND OR SOMETHING YOU INSANE BASTARD?" The ginger Albarn demanded. Stein sighed shaking his head at his former, idiotic, partner.

"No I didn't. Even if I didn't get Nygus' help, I still wouldn't have done that. The medicine is making her sleep so she won't know if anyone visited her or if anyone is there." Spirit stopped shaking the professor who helped his daughter, who was smirking at the idiotic red head.

"Well come on in." Nygus stated as she retreated back into the room, unfazed by the two's show. Everyone didn't waste a second and piled in, seeing Maka resting peacefully on one of the beds with wearing the pajamas Soul brought from their apartment-Nygus had dressed her behind the curtain while Stein was checking files.

"When should she wake up?" Kid asked.

"Hopefully soon." Stein stated. "We had to give her a bit more so she wouldn't feel pain so that is why we don't know when exactly she should wake up." Spirit began wailing again at his poor baby girl and by now, everyone was annoying. Where was Lord Death when his weapon needed a Reaper-Chop? Or better yet a book so someone could before his daughter's attack on him?

* * *

_Wake up..._ A voice in Maka's head whispered. Maka's eyes flew opened, fast but calmly. She turned her head looking around seeing she was in the infirmary. Her eyes scanned the room. Soul sat besides her in a chair, leaning back with his eyes close either sleeping or thinking. Spirit sat on the other bed with, looking down at his feet. His hands placed over his face as he shook his head, as if not being able to grasp the fact that this happened to her. She closed her eyes in thought.

"I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, SHALL GET MAKA TO WAKE UP!" She heard a voice declare loudly outside the door. She inwardly winced as she heard the door being broken. She doubted it was lock. It was just Black*Star being...well Black*Star. She felt pressure on her bed and got a bad feeling.

_Is he..? _She wondered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Spirit and Soul yelled as Black*Star began shaking Maka chanting 'wake up', just like he did with Soul.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki gasped. Spirit and Soul turned their arms into scythes ready to stab him for shaking Maka like that. Who does that? But they were beaten to it.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Black*Star fell to the ground with an indent in his head. Maka sighed shaking her head as she held the book that Liz and Patty put on the nightstand for when she woke up. Spirit's eyes widen and he quickly transformed his arm back to wrap his arms around his daughter.

"MY BABY GIRL IS ALIVE!" He cheered.

"Papa..." Maka sighed.

"I am so sorry Maka!" Tsubaki apologized. Maka smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, it's fine." She assured.

"How you feeling Maka?" Soul asked. Maka smiled at him.

"A lot better. Thankfully I ran into you guys." She explained. Soul nodded.

"I'm glad you are feeling better bookworm. You had me and everyone worried." He grinned. Maka just laughed shaking her head, shoving her father away to hug her weapon.

"YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING YOU DAMN PUNK!" Spirit yelled.

"Papa, it's fine!" Maka argued. "And the reason why I'm not Maka-Chopping you is because I know why you and...Kami didn't work out."

_Looks like she can't even call Kami mother, mama, or mom even. _Spirit observed. _And I thought I had it bad. _

"I see your up." Maka turned her head and saw Stein. She let go of Soul and nodded to the professor.

"Yes I am." She stated. "And I figured you are the one who helped me medically wise?"

"Correct." Stein nodded. Kid moved around Stein to walk in front of him, Liz and Patty trailing behind him.

"Maka, I am glad you are awake." He nodded to her. Maka nodded smiling slightly but knew something was going to happen since he was acting serious.

"So what it is?" She asked. Kid blinked at her. "What? I know you need to say or ask something since your acting serious."

"Well very observant Maka." Kid complimented simply. "But my father would like to know now that you are awake if it would be okay for him to question you about what happened while you were with Kami."

* * *

And cliff hanger, not that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Well very observant Maka." Kid complimented simply. "But my father would like to know now that you are awake if it would be okay for him to question you about what happened while you were with Kami."

* * *

**Reviews: **

**PuppyEyes0o0: **Thank you so much! The support means so much to me and the main reason why I love updating.

* * *

**Note: **This chapter would have been updated sooner but FanFiction went down and I lost this entire chapter. I was raging...By the way, towards the end of the chapter, I had too! I just read that in the manga and I was laughing my ass off. So that was the perfect time to relive that epic moment.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Maka stared at Kid blankly, no emotion present on her face. Everyone grew tense, even Black*Star who awoken from his Maka-Chop, wondering if they struck a nerve with Maka. She had just came back from her emotional and physical damaging journey from seeing her mother and being capture.

"What?" She asked weakly. Now emotion showed on her features; sadness, hurt, and betrayal. She looked like she was accused of killing someone close to her making everyone feel guilt. She may have been fine physically but not mentally, still sorting out her thoughts about her mother.

"Don't worry Maka, we aren't accusing you of anything." Stein assured. "We ran some tests on you and you are perfectly fine-there is no tracking device or any presence of magic in your soul so we aren't accusing you of being a traitor."

"Yes!" Kid agreed right away, thankful for the professor. But it was true, there was no sign of Kami's magic lingering in Maka's soul, any magic at all, and the Soul Protect still firmly on. And due to the tests, it seems like the Soul Protect should stay in place for at least another five years before it naturally broke or Kami's death. "Father would just like to know if you remember anything, location wise or what we are up against. Anything that can help us."

"Alright then..." Maka nodded, swinging her feet over the bed. "I just need you all to leave so I can change so I can see Lord Death."

"Of course." Soon everyone left leaving Maka alone in the room. She sighed shaking her head to herself as she swung her feet over the bed. She got to her to feet and picked up the outfit that once again Soul had gotten from the apartment. She couldn't help but to smile to herself as she got dressed. She finished adjusting her boots and walked out of the room, smiling.

"Let's go." She said. The others nodded and they walked in silence to the Death Room, surprisingly. Above their heads was the Torris that was designed to look like guillotines. Finally after a short while, they has made it.

"Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup?" Lord Death greeted cheerfully, waving his comically and large hand. The group smiled, shaking their heads waving to him. "Now let's cut the chit chat and discuss what happened." He stated, his cheerful attitude disappeared. "Maka, can you tell us what happened?"

"Well I don't know much to be honest..." She admitted. "I remember her Soul Wavelength going through me and I passed out. I woke up what seemed to be hours later. I was alone in a dark room and no one was there. I got up and opened the door and saw Kishins there. I manged to slip by them but then an alarm sounded. The Kishins' attention were on me and tried getting me but I ran but got hurt in the process." She sighed.

"Please, go on." Lord Death insisted.

"So I ran. I got to a door that wouldn't open. I had to taunt a Kishin for him to ram at me. That is where most of my injuries came from, taunting it so he could break the door down for me. I managed to run out after the Kishin toke the door down for me and then I started run, getting some injuries along the way. I was in the forest I knew that much. And then I met up with everyone-the rest I don't know." Maka sighed.

"Hmm...Well at least your safe!" Lord Death clapped. "I don't know exactly what to do about this situation but I do know we need to be more careful since I fear Kami will have forces such as Arachnophobia. For now, we can't be too hostile."

"That's right." Spirit agreed. "Kami turned me into a Death Scythe three years after we were partnered together. So she can even get another weapon to follow her around and turn them into a Death Scythe to use against us. I wouldn't underestimate her. After all, she is a witch and powerful meister."

"And we have to be careful of missions. From the briefing early, I can understand that mission was a fake due to an illusion and magic. So some missions we need to look into more careful to see who to sent them exactly and who to send them on if we even accept that mission." Lord Death nodded.

"That's right. She will probably most likely spring another move like that since she is operating in the shadows." Everyone looked intently as the ash blonde girl continued explaining. "Her Soul...it had Soul Protect on but I could still see it since I found out what her Soul Signature was with it on during the first fight."

"Wait, didn't she use the Soul Cancel magic that makes her seem basically invisible?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

"She did but when she sent her Soul Wavelength into me, I felt what it would be with the Soul Protect on. But I think I know why she just had Soul Protect on and not Soul Cancel. It's that she wasn't there. She was about ten miles away but I could still see it and feel it strongly-most because of our daughter and mother bond even though that was shattered." She whispered sadly. But before anyone could comfort the girl, she continued.

"Anyways, she is running the whole thing away from a distance, operating in the shadows as I said. She most have had the Soul Protect on because if anyone spotted it, she wouldn't be near me and she could eliminate the problem. That witch soul didn't belong to her, it was a witch named Opal. She isn't taking any chances so she is having other witches and Kishins do her bidding. I don't know what she is up to so we have to be careful."

"Right-o!" Lord Death clapped. "I also heard from earlier the magic had messed up your bond together Soul and Maka, making your wavelengths not match one another and causing pain to Maka if she wields Soul while in this state. Stein, can you please see if their wavelengths will match now? A demonstration can be painful if they aren't."

Stein nodded as he twisted the screw that was implanted in his head. How did that even feel when that went through his head? "Of course Lord Death." He said as his eyes focused on Soul and Maka. Everyone was quiet while the crazy professor was doing his job. "Well as always they personalities are different and they will bump heads at times but other than that, Maka should be able to wield Soul just fine."

"Well then, prove him right and show use a demonstration." Lord Death said. Soul and Maka's caught each other's eyes and nodded. Soul jumped into the air and transformed. Maka caught him and swung him around. Everyone watched to see if Maka would drop him due to her hands being burnt. Thankfully it never happened. Maka continued slicing the air seeing if their Soul Wavelengths matched but never once winced or muttered a curse about her hands. Seeing as they were once again 'in tune' with each other, Soul transformed back.

"That's good." Tsubaki smiled softly. "It was be terrible if Kami's magic had a longer effect. But thankfully you two are back together as a team."

"Thankfully." Maka agreed, smiling back at the taller girl.

"Now since that is settled, I want you students to rest up!" Lord Death cheered. "After that stressful mission you all deserve some time to relax! Meaning no missions for any of you who took part in the 'Illusion Mission' for two weeks!"

"WHAT?" Black*Star yelled. "There is no way a god like me can rest for two weeks!"

"Nonsense!" Lord Death shook his head. "It's settled. And I will make sure Auntie knows that she cannot assign any of you all missions."

"I, the great Black*Star, shall not accept-" Yet his protest was interrupted by Maka hitting whacking his head.

"Don't be an Idiot Black*Star. It is just for two weeks." She said. "It could be worst." Black*Star opened his mouth to yell at her but a glare and a simple saying shut him up; "Just be quiet or I will Maka-Chop you." He stayed quiet, grumbling about how he is only staying quiet since she got kidnapped.

"Now run along!" Lord Death cheered. All of them nodded and walked out of the Death Room leaving one of the strongest meister the academy ever had, a Death Scythe, and Death himself alone.

"Hey Maka," Liz said as they finally got out of the Death Room. "We should have a party celebrating your return."

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Patty grinned.

"Alright, sounds good." Maka smiled, nodding. Obvious to her, Soul was staring at her with his crimson eyes.

_She was holding something back when she was wielding me. What is it though? And because of that we won't be able to properly resonate._

* * *

"And once again, thanks for getting the music Soul." Liz smiled as Soul went through the playlist with the DJ. He waved her off since he was 'focused' on getting this playlist settled with this 'incompetent DJ' as he declared. Liz chuckled, waving to him as she walked back over to where her other friends were. People from the school, such as Kim, Ox, and more, were all around but her friends hung back near the refreshment table all talking. Once in a while a student would go up to Maka to say 'Glad your back' or 'Good to see your with us'. Something like that.

"Ugh, why can't Soul be that focused in class?" Maka complained, making her group of friends chuckle.

"Hey Tsubaki, thank you for making the food." Liz nodded to the girl.

"No problem! Maka wanted to help but I didn't let her since this is her party after all." Tsubaki chuckled. Maka giggled herself, rolling her eyes.

"So can I tell someone I made the food?" Liz asked. (A/N: And this is the moment I was talking about. Again I'm sorry but I had to.)

"Oh great, this again." Kid sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright then, I wish you luck." Tsubaki teased. Liz smirked, making sure her hair was okay as she scanned the room. Everyone watched as she spotted her 'target'. She walked over to him, greeting him smiling.

"Oh hi." He smiled back.

"So are you enjoying the food? I made it so I would like your option." Liz elaborated, 'shyly' looking away.

"Really? You made it?" The guy asked. "I think it's amazing. So you shouldn't be so shy telling people about it, afraid they are going to insult it."

"Hehe, thanks." Liz smiled. "Oh your punch is empty, do you want a refill?" She asked.

"Sure, did you make it too or was bought?" He asked as Liz ushered him to the punch bowl.

"Me and my friend Tsubaki made the punch together." She explained.

"Well at least I'm getting some credit." Tsubaki shrugged, smiling. Soul walked over to his group of friends who were watching Liz trying to impress the guy.

"What's going on?" He asked, finally away from the DJ.

"You'll see." Black*Star smirked.

"Amazing." He complimented.

"Thanks." Liz smiled. Yet little did she know, two people were up to their antics.

"Mommy!" Patty declared loudly as she latched herself onto to Liz, giving her sister a hug. "Mommy, why are you with this weird man? Why aren't you with daddy?"

"What the hell Patty?" Liz yelled at her little sister, trying to pry her off. Sure, she loved Patty but this happened once before. But Patty kept a good grip.

"You have a daughter _that _age?" The guy asked. "How old _are_ you?"

"No, you don't understand!" Liz tried explaining but she didn't have much time before Black*Star lunged at her, hugging her just like Patty.

"Hey mom! Have you seen dad?"

"Come Black*Star! Again?" Liz asked.

"And you have a husband?" The guy asked.

"What? Of course not! I am not married or in a relationship! I am single!" Liz tried.

"What? You and daddy are getting a divorce?" Patty asked, sniffling.

"Patty!" Liz hissed as the guy backed away. As soon as he was gone, both Black*Star and Patty released Liz in a laughing fit. "Again? Seriously what is wrong with you two?"

"Sorry big sis!" Patty snickered.

"But you make it too easy Liz!" Black*Star laughed. "Nice acting Patty!"

"You two are the worst!" Liz groaned. While their group of friends laughed, no one noticed Maka had walked outside. She was looking up at the sky when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you okay Maka?" She turned and saw Crona.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's gives you that idea?" She asked, faking a smile.

"It's just that you aren't inside enjoying the party." He explained. Maka laughed.

"I was just out getting some air." She explained. "You don't have to worry about me...cousin." She watched as Crona's eyes widen at her statement.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"I said you don't have to worry about me cousin." Maka smirked, brushing by him as she started walking back into the mansion. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder at a shocked Crona. "You don't have to over think it dear cousin of mine. Just think about what it means. I think it's already self explained."

"N-no, it can't be." Crona whispered.

"Oh but it is!" Maka snickered. "It's a very small world Crona. I'll see you later. Make sure you get home safe, alright?" She asked, walking back to the others.

* * *

I was sooooo tempted to leave it at Soul's thought but I deiced not to be _that _evil. So I extended to the party and here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! Two chapters in two hours? Impressive for me!

* * *

**Last time:**

"N-no, it can't be." Crona whispered.

"Oh but it is!" Maka snickered. "It's a very small world Crona. I'll see you later. Make sure you get home safe, alright?" She asked, walking back to the others.

* * *

**Reviews:**

None

* * *

**Note: **Basically a short filler chapter to start the main problem. Nothing to much.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"Why does a great god like me have to organize the books in the library?" Black*Star yelled angrily as he and his weapon trudged to the library. Due to getting in another fight and being late for class, Stein made Black*Star organize the books after school in the library. It would be time consuming and that would annoy the assassin, so Stein had purposely chose that. And Tsubaki could only keep him company. If she helped, that would mean the duo couldn't go on any missions for another three weeks. It didn't help that it was the end of their two weeks of 'relaxing' so that would be more time wasting for Black*Star for not going on missions or collecting souls.

"Well even gods have to do some work such as organizing books to help out the 'little people'." Tsubaki encouraged, boosting his ego even more.

"I guess your right Tsubaki!" He laughed loudly. The duo stopped outside the library making the blue haired boy sigh deeply. "Come on Black*Star, it won't be that bad! Think of it this way, the faster you get done the faster we can get a mission and the faster you can turn me into a Death Scythe!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I guess your right! Let's go!" Black*Star laughed as he ran into the library. Tsubaki followed after him, smiling softly.

"Oh there's Maka, hey M-" Tsubaki tried calling out to the ash blonde girl but Black*Star out of all people stopped her.

"Hold on Tsubaki, I got a feeling something is going on." He explained. He motioned for Tsubaki to follow him. She nodded and followed him. They swiftly ran to be behind a bookshelf to hear their conversation and surprisingly, Black*Star stayed quiet. He looked focused watching Maka. She glared at the librarian and looked annoyed as he talked.

"I'm sorry miss but you are only a two star meister." He explained. "There are four categories for the books that people can-"

"Save it, I know." She interrupted, holding up her hand.

"Then why do you even ask to take out a few Level 4 books?" The librarian asked.

"Well because I thought you would know me. But you don't so you must be really stupid. So sadly I have to result to using this." Maka opened her trench coat jacket to go through a pocket from the inside. Something that changed about her after she got back was she wore her trench coat during school hours now. She pulled out an ID card and placed it on the counter where another one rested. "You see this?" She pointed to something on each ID card. "Same last name. Spirit Albarn is my father."

"This odd…Maka never mentions that Death Scythe is her father. Even for books…that's not like her to drop 'Albarn' like that. Even if their bond is getting better." Tsubaki whispered to Black*Star. He nodded in agreement and continued to watch silently.

"Oh my…" The librarian whispered.

"Yes so I suggest you give me the books I wish for." Maka stated firmly. "Unless you honestly don't believe that I am the daughter of Lord Death's weapon. If so then go ahead and go fetch him to confirm it. But you would just be wasting his important time as a Death Scythe since he gave his ID to me to get the books I want. So what will it be? Will you just give me the books or waste everyone's time by making sure I really am his daughter when he gave me his ID to prove it?" She asked. The man nodded very quickly, handing the two ID cards back to Maka.

"Of course ma'am." He said, making her smirk. "I will get them right away. I apologize for wasting your time." He soon turned on a heel to head to the back room. Maka snickered as she placed the ID cards back into her trench coat pocket. She closed her eyes in thought.

"Hmm, miss to ma'am. Upgraded so quickly all because of my father. Who knew?" She mused out loud, laughing. But her laughing came to a stop as her eyes quickly snapped opened. She quickly turn to face the bookshelf the assassin duo stood behind.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, I didn't notice you." She said, shock spread across her features. Her Soul Perception most have improved so when she closes her eyes now, she can notice the souls around her. Black*Star sighed at being busted while Tsubaki stayed quiet, both of them walking over to talk to the Two-Star meister.

"Hey Maka, what was that about?" Black*Star asked.

"Oh nothing, just getting some books." She explained. "What are you two doing?"

"Black*Star has to organize the books." Tsubaki explained, staring at her friend. Something was wrong with her, it was obvious. She seemed more devious. And surprisingly when she was near Crona now, he grew suddenly nervous and tried to excuse himself from the conversation. And even Ragnarok was acting more harshly to her. Maybe it was because Crona grew a crush on her and Ragnarok didn't like it?

"I see." Maka nodded.

"So why are you flaunting your dad's name around?" Black*Star asked, seeming serious. "You should be flaunting _my _name around! After all, I am a god!" He laughed loudly. Tsubaki sighed, shaking her head.

"But about that, Maka why-" Before she could finish her sentence, the librarian came back with a stack of five, thick books. All seemed at least a thousand pages.

"Here are your books ma'am." He stated, placing the stack on the counter.

"Oh thank you very much." Maka faked a smile. "I must be going now. I am very rushed for time today." She took the books, nodding to her two friends and the man who gave her the books. "Goodbye, I'll talk to you later." Black*Star and Tsubaki stared after Maka as she quickly left the library.

"Something is wrong with her…" Black*Star muttered.

"Yeah but what should we do?" Tsubaki asked. "Should we tell everyone?"

* * *

Well should they?


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Something is wrong with her…" Black*Star muttered.

"Yeah but what should we do?" Tsubaki asked. "Should we tell everyone?"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: **Really? That sucks.

**The Author Haru: **You know I was thinking about that but deiced against it for the ending part.

**Superkkrocks: **Hehe, I have word back so that is why I'm updating so much.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry if this seems rush, I just want everything to be explained so you guys won't be so confused.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"I, the great Black*Star, has arrived!" He yelled as he entered the empty classroom. Well almost empty, only his friends were there. "And along with me is the great weapon Tsubaki!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Kid rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago since you had something important to say."

"Yeah it's just that Maka has been acting strange." Tsubaki began. "We went to the library the other day and she was demanding Level 4 books even though her access is to Level 1. She even had Death Scythe's ID card and threw her name on the line since she is her daughter."

"What? Maka would never admit that _he _was her father!" Soul yelled. "Even without the spell, their relationship is still strained."

"Yeah, we saw. It was weird." Black*Star agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And the books she got were huge! I think they were a thousand pages! And the librarian wouldn't spill what books she got!"

"Was this two days ago?" Soul asked. The duo of assassins nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. She came back to the apartment with those books. It was really weird. She dropped one and the pages and cover was written in a weird language. I don't even think it was a language, it was like symbols."

"Symbols?" Kid asked.

"Yeah it was weird. And she said she should be able to read it just fine. And the book looked old too." Soul sighed.

"Hmm, what else has been making Maka seem off?" Kid wondered out loud.

"Well Crona is nervous around her now!" Patty exclaimed, making the boy jump.

"That's right Patty. Good job." Liz encouraged, patting her little sister's shoulder. Patty just grinned as Kid turned to look at him.

"That is true. So can you explain why Crona?" He asked. Crona looked down and muttered something. "Come again?"

"I'll tell you!" A voice yelled. It was none other than Ragnarok. He came out of Crona's back, not looking happy. (When did he ever look happy?) "That Albarn girl is a witch!"

"Yes but a half witch." Kid corrected.

"That's not all of it!" Ragnarok growled, ignoring Kid's statement. "She is related to Crona here!"

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"It's true…during the party she had called me cousin. So she is related to Lady Medusa as well." Crona confirmed.

"Maybe that's why she has been acting so weird." Soul suggested. "She hates Medusa and it must be hard knowing that she is related to that witch."

"I guess she needs time to figure things out about everything happened in the two weeks." Kid sighed. "We should talk to her about this tomorrow if she continues acting strangely."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Soul nodded. "She doesn't have anything planned I know that much. So our place after school?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

_I knew she was holding back something but I still don't know what. _Soul thought, frowning.

* * *

"As the grand witch I declare this meeting over. You are all dismissed." Grand Witch Maba stated. The witches bowed slightly and closed their eyes.

"Joma, Joma, Dabarasa," They chanted together.

"Thankfully that is finally over." Kim sighed in relief. "Let's go."

"Right." Jacqueline nodded. Together the duo began walking towards the exit along with other witches.

"Hold it." Both Jacqueline and Kim froze at the voice. Did they find out that they were DWMA students? "You have some nerve showing you face around here after all you done. And bringing a DWMA student as well?" Kim and Jacqueline panicked. But before either Meister or weapon could reply, a voice answered for them.

"My, my, what a temper Allison the Alligator. Shouldn't you be glad to see me?" Both Jackie and Kim's eyes widen as they turned around quickly. Behind them stood none other than the Snake Witch Medusa, the school's former nurse and the woman to be thought dead. Medusa looked calmly at the green haired witch. Allison narrowed her eyes at the snake woman.

"Why should I?" She snapped. "You and your sisters have caused nothing but trouble for us all. You sticking your nose into DWMA business and your youngest sister having a child with a human."

"Exactly." Medusa countered.

"Excuse me?" Allison asked.

"You basically explained why I am here." Medusa chuckled. "I am here with my niece. Her mother rather not come so why not show her the ropes and bring her to the Witch Mass Meeting?"

"Oh how could I forget, Kami the Falcon's daughter…she was the one who defeated the Kishin and who stayed in Death City with her father Death Scythe." Allison huff. Kim and Jackie's eyes widen even more, if that was possible. "That girl is strong, having a Grigori Soul, having not only witch blood but weapon blood as well, defeated the Kishin, mastering the Hunt-Slash series at the age of 13, and she is known as a remarkable Scythe Meister such as her mother. I don't get why she would suddenly join us when you had a terrible influence on her along with your sister who abandon her."

"Oh you don't have to concern yourself about that Allison. I have my reasons. Everyone does. And Grand Witch Maba approved of me, Eruka, Kami, and my niece into coming back." Medusa explained. "Yet Kami still sticking to her Meister's way and hasn't come while Eruka was afraid to. Figures." She shrugged, pulling her hood up. "Maka," She called.

"I'm coming Aunt Medusa!" Kim and Jackie couldn't believe it. Maka had come running towards her 'aunt' and stood beside her, looking up at the taller woman. "Yes Aunty?"

"Oh nothing, I know I told you that you could talk to other witches such as that little witch Angela but we must be going. We need to get back to the academy." Maka made a face at Medusa.

"You do know that I learned mama's Lighting Transport, right?" She asked. "After all, you did give her the Black Blood to experiment with and adding a spark of electrify made her signature attacks even though she is a Falcon Witch."

"I know dear but you still need to learn how to fly on your broom properly. Now excuse us Allison. Let's go Maka." Medusa began walking away, walking past Kim and Jackie.

"Right." Maka nodded, following the snake witch.

"Damn you snake woman!" Allison cursed. But the two ignored the snappy alligator.

"No way..." Jackie whispered.

"Maka's a witch too." Kim realized. But what scared the girls the most was how Maka's eyes weren't there usually emerald green coloring. Instead, her eyes were ruby red that held a flaming passion. And what Allison had said about Maka, it was all true.

* * *

A challenge to you all; Guess what Maka's theme will be. Hint: It's a flying animal like Kami's and some people don't think it is real.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Maka's a witch too." Kim realized. But what scared the girls the most was how Maka's eyes weren't there usually emerald green coloring. Instead, her eyes were ruby red that held a flaming passion. And what Allison had said about Maka, it was all true.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**tyshawnperry: **Hehe, maybe.

**Superkkrocks: **Hehe, maybe. And don't scream in class, that would be bad.

**lillyRdalton: **Oh my lord, thank you so much. If you could only see the smile on my face because of your review. And to be honest, I always get afraid of posting a new story at first. But then I think; 'This story is for the readers but this story is also for me, letting my skills grow and enjoying what I love to do. If people don't like it, then that's fine.' If you want to write something, then do it. Don't be afraid.

* * *

**Note: **Another fast update. And again, sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Maka watched in a board manner as she watched her mother and aunt fight, well Kami was yelling while Medusa watched calmly retorting when needed to. The young witch sighed, forming a fire in her hand. Her red eyes watched the flame dance and move at her control. She smiled a bit as she added an electric current to her flame. The black electricity ran around the flame like a wire.

"Funny how I can control two elements-electricity from mama's magic and fire from my own theme." She mused.

"Maka, don't do that!" Kami scolded.

"Let the girl be Kami." Medusa snickered. "The soul protect was released, letting the power she got from the black blood I gave you free."

"I don't approve of this!" Kami growled. Maka watched uninterested as she made her flame disappear.

"Sister, you had your chance." Medusa smirked. "I gave you the deal, join me and your family and Death City would remain unharmed. Yet you thought you could compromise with me and just get out of Death City. I only agreed since that little deal would become this." She waved her finger at Kami. "You leaving Death City gave Maka the power to grow with her Soul Perception and wielding a scythe and such. I tracked you down with a snake you had inside your body for years and if you didn't listen to your older sister, Maka would pay for it. After all, I have Crona in the same school."

"You damn bitch." Kami seethed. "I seen how close those two are, Maka thinks of Crona as a little brother while Crona relies on Maka. And you would turn Crona against her. You are sad Medusa."

"I do what I must Kami." Medusa shrugged.

"I barely understand how you can do it to your own son but to do it to my daughter?" Kami asked.

"Can I ask who she seem as a more motherly figure in the past two weeks?" Medusa countered. "She has been spending most of her time with _me_. And don't even try saying it's because of magic, you know the reason perfectly well. She can't trust you for abandoning her. Yet she can trust me since I gave her power. She has been wanting power since Crona first attacked her and Soul. And with her soul finally free, she is a true witch but still hold morals as a Meister. It's a wonderful experiment."

"Oi, hate to break up the lovely conversation but I have to go." Maka said, grabbing the two Gorgons attention.

"Maka, know that I am so sorry and I love you." Kami frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Maka waved her off. "Bye." She snapped her fingers and a black spark came from her fingertips.

"Thanks again for those books Maka." Medusa smirked as the electricity surrounded her.

"It was not a problem aunty." Maka shrugged as she vanished in a black flash.

* * *

Maka reappeared in her room, still wearing her black cloak and green dress from the Witch's Mass. She snuck out around ten, the time she was supposed to be asleep, and used her Lighting Transport to get to the mass. She yawned. After spending two hours trying to practice flying on a dreaded broom and failed terribly. Then she spent another hour practicing spells and then an hour of just watching the two older witches bicker while talking to Eruka. So now it was two in the morning and she was supposed to go to school?

"I'll figure it out in the morning." She deiced as she snapped her fingers again. Another current of electricity surrounded her. In a flash, her outfit was changed into her pajamas but her hair was left down. The power…it was like madness. It was changing her making her lose her morals, making her feel disappear, and her personality become one of a witch. This is what she wanted, power. Yet deep within her soul, she was fighting it, fighting her own little ogre such as Soul did. But her 'little ogre' already toke over.

_**No! I wanted power to protect them! Not to become a witch like mama or Medusa! **_The good of herself, the girl she was when she defeated the Kishin, shouted, trying to break free.

_Shush you, you don't get a say. _The witch of her thought, smirking as she sat on the bed. _I am the one in control. _She responded to herself as she lied down.

* * *

"Maka, wake up!" Said girl lazily opened her red eyes and looked at the door where Soul stood outside of. She was smart enough to lock her door last night. Her eyes looked over to her alarm clock that read noon.

_Oh that's right, I always wake up Soul. And with me staying up late due to the meeting, I never woke him up so we both slept in 'til noon. Interesting. _She released with a chuckle.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked. "You didn't wake me up. Are you sick?" Maka sighed, throwing her covers off. Time to act. She snapped her fingers to change her eye color back to green. She blinked, holding her head. It was always a bit painful to change her eye color. Due to her Soul Protect finally being off after fifteen years, her eyes changed to red. And so they didn't suspect anything, she needed to use her magic to make them green. And it caused her pain. It was a pain in the neck alright.

"Yeah I'm fine Soul!" Maka yelled to the other side of the door. She heard him sigh in relief as she snapped her fingers again. The spark that she created circled her. In a flash, her pajamas were changed into her regular outfit. She opened the door to reveal Soul who was still in his pajamas.

"What happened? We are missing school and you are usually the one who is badgering me about being late." Soul stated "Wait, how did you get dress so fast?"

"I was about ten minutes ago, getting dressed." She lied. "My alarm clock didn't go off. So hurry and get dress, we need to head to the academy." Soul stared at his calm partner. Usually if they are ever late she would be screaming to him while she got dress. And even if he slept pass her screaming and he came to her door, she would be yelling get ready. Yet she was just standing there calmly, as if being late wasn't a problem. He didn't see it was but his partner did, all the time. "What? You're just staring at me. Do you want to ditch?"

_**Soul, you need to know that isn't me! When the hell would I ever suggest that? **_The good Maka thought as she was trapped within her own soul, watching what was happening while the 'ogre' was talking to Soul.

_He can't hear you so don't even try. _Maka thought as Soul stared at her, wide eyed. His partner Maka Albarn, the girl who freaked out about being late and loved school honestly suggesting to skip?

"Maka…are you feeling okay?" He asked carefully.

"Never better." Maka smirked while the Meister of herself yelled no. Two souls, raging in one body…but the souls belonged to the same person. The Meister Maka, the one who defeated the Kishin and wanted to be stronger to protect her friends. Then the Witch Maka, the one who was in control, the one who couldn't wait until she could cause destruction, the one who would break her relationships.

* * *

Sadly, Soul gotten ready quickly and allowed the two partners to head to the academy. It was during lunch so the duo made their way to the usual table that sat at.

"Soul, Maka, you had us worried!" Tsubaki called, being the first to spot the ash blonde girl and the white haired boy.

"I thought I never see the day Miss Goody Two Shoes Maka missed class." Black*Star laughed.

"Be quiet Black*Star." Maka chuckled, sitting down.

"What was the problem?" Kid asked curiously.

"My alarm clock didn't go off so we both over slept." Maka explained.

"Soul and Maka over slept!" Patty giggled.

"Maybe you need a new one or something?" Liz suggested.

"Maybe." Maka shrugged.

"Oi, Maka!" Said girl's head looked around along with her friends, spotting Kim and Jackie walking towards them. Without realizing it, Maka narrowed her eyes at the sight. She had seen them the previous night. Yet she thought they would be smart enough to not get involved. Apparently not. She would just have to wait for a moment to strike and make sure they keep quiet. Soul noticed the annoyed expression on his Meister's face but it quickly disappeared with a fake smile.

"Hi Kim, Jackie. Is there something you need?" She asked curiously.

"Where were you last night?" Kim demanded bluntly. The group of friends exchanged glances but then their eyes rested on Maka.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Kim growled.

"Well I went out once around…seven o'clock I believe to go to the store for tonight's dinner. I stopped by at Blair's work place to see when she was coming home which of course would be late as always. And that is about all I did last night." Maka shrugged.

"Kim, she won't admit to it here." Jackie whispered to the pink haired Meister.

"Admit to what?" Maka asked, startling Jackie that she heard. "What are you getting at Kimberly, Jacqueline?" She narrowed her eyes at the two. Her group of friends stared at Maka confused, Kim stared at her blankly, and Jackie's eyes widen.

_There was a flash in her eye. Her eyes turned red for a split second. _Jackie thought. Kim sighed in defeat.

"Sorry then, I guess I saw someone else there." She grumbled.

"Where?" Maka asked.

"The club." Kim lied. Her friends burst out laughing.

"Maka at a club?" Soul asked. "I can barely get her out of the house to play basketball! The club is way out of question!"

"You needed to think that over a bit more Kim." Kid chuckled. "Maka at a club doesn't fit."

"Yeah, like me willingly at a haunted house!" Liz agreed, laughing along with Patty.

"I'm sorry for this Maka." Jackie sighed, making Maka stare at her. "We came over for a reason but it looks like Kim is too embarrassed to actually say it. So she came up with that excuse."

"Oh?" Maka asked.

"…I need help study." Kim muttered, looking away embarrassed. Maka giggled.

"All this fuss needing a tutor? I will gladly help you Kim." She smiled.

"Thanks Maka." Kim faked a smile. "So the library tonight?"

"That's fine." Maka nodded. "How about around six?"

"Sounds great!" Kim nodded. "I'll see you then." She waved and began walking away with Jackie following.

"Sadly we had to use Plan B." Jackie whispered.

"Yeah but we _will _get her to admit it tonight." Kim nodded. Maka stared after them as her friends talked around her. She let a smirk slid across her face.

_You are going to wish you never messed with me. _She thought.

* * *

To be fair, even with the cliff hangers I am updating fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome Back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Yeah but we _will _get her to admit it tonight." Kim nodded. Maka stared after them as her friends talked around her. She let a smirk slid across her face.

_You are going to wish you never messed with me. _She thought.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**chuchay1903:** Hehe, it's only getting started.

**tyshawnperry:** Well glad your enjoying it. And I make no promises.

**The Author Haru:** Is it?

**Fight99:** I'm glad your enjoying it.

**Superkkrocks:** Honestly, the cliff hangers could be a lot worst. And glad you loved the chapter!

* * *

**Note: **Some drama begins to start in this chapter. And I apologize in advance towards the end. I sort of ran out of ideas. Also, I like writing for Witch Maka. It's fun for me.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Maka ate dinner with Soul, both in silence. Yet Soul kept glancing at his Meister. He couldn't tell if it was a proud smirk or grin on her face. It has been graced on her lips since lunch and it was unsettling. Thankfully the little 'intervention' was tonight after she got back from tutoring Kim. And not to mention she wanted to ditch, that isn't something Maka would do. Yet he couldn't tell that to the others with her there. He would have to tell them after Maka left for the study session. And he found it weird how Maka treated Kim and Jackie, using their full names. He _knew _something happened while she was kidnapped.

"Soul," Bringing him out of his thoughts was Maka, staring at him. "Are you alright? You were staring off into space." He looked at his concern Meister. He stared into her green eyes. But there was something off about them. Her eyes…they had a crimson hint to them. Not too bad that you would notice right away but just subtle enough that you could only noticed stared into her eyes from a short distance. "Soul!" He blinked. "Are you alright? Should I stay home from the study session?"

"Eh? No, I'm fine." Soul assured. "I'm just lost in my thoughts. You don't have to worry about me, it would be uncool. I'll be fine, you already made a promise and it would be uncool to break it." Maka sighed in defeated, shaking her head.

"If you say so." She stated as she rose to her feet. She began collecting the dirty dishes from both their sides of the table and walked to the sink to clean them as Soul stayed in his chair, sorting out his thoughts. He heard the running water as Maka washed the dishes. He _would _get his Meister to be herself again and return her back to normal. "So Soul, I'll be heading to the library now." He looked over his shoulder at her, pretending to look bored.

"Hmm?" He asked. "Oh alright, have fun bookworm." He gave his toothy smirk. Maka laughed, waving to him as she made her way over to the door.

"See you later, I should get back around eight." She explained as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. Soul sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_Hurry the hell up you guys._

* * *

Maka walked with Kim and Jackie. After a two hour study session, they deiced to call it a day. So now, the trio of girls were walking together since the girl's dorm was on the way to her apartment. Kim didn't want to spend money on an apartment so she and Jackie stayed in the dorm. The frugal Tanuki…

"You did really well Kim." She complimented. Kim just grunted as she took a turn down an alley. Maka's eyes narrowed instantly as she saw this. "What's this?"

"I'm sorry Maka, it's just this is a short cut. Let's go." Jackie smiled, motioning Maka through the alley.

"Oh, I see." Maka faked a smile as she walked into the alley. She inwardly scoffed and let her smile drop. Do these two honestly think they can pull the wool over her eyes? She saw Kim freeze and turn around, glaring at the ash blonde witch. She heard Jackie stop walking. "Well this is interesting." She commented, glancing over her shoulder to see the glaring Jackie.

"Now don't play dumb Maka, tell us what you were doing at the Witch's Mass." Kim demanded. "Unless you want things to get heated up…" Maka watched as Jackie turned her arm into a lantern. She laughed loudly, making the duo tense.

"What's so funny?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh just the fact that you think you can threaten me." She explained. "But carry on, tell me what you have to say."

"…Well for starters, why were you with Medusa out of all people?" Kim demanded.

"She is my aunt." Maka shrugged. "And I can rely on her unlike my mother."

_**Stop this! Leave them alone! **_The Meister Soul yelled. The witch brushed it off, uninterested.

"Who are you what have you done to Maka?" Jackie demanded.

"In a way, I am Maka." She smirked. "Yet I am just her witch's half. And a good witch unlike yourself craves madness and destruction. Yet the true Maka you could say, the Meister half, is sealed away. She has been trying to get through since the Soul Protect has been released but I'm not letting that happen." She chuckled. "So even if you hurt me, I can release the Meister half slightly so you would actually get a reaction of me. If you try attacking me now, I won't react. Yet the Meister half can cry out in pain and feel it. I may be the witch half but I am using the Meister's body you once knew as Maka. Sorry if it confuses you, I don't expect a Tanuki to understand."

"...What?" Kim asked making Maka burst out laughing.

"Thank you for proving my point!" She said. "Let me put it this way, I am sort of like the Demon Sword, two Souls raging in one body. Due to the Soul Protect always being on for fifteen years, it sort of separated the witch half. I have my Witch's Soul and my Meister's Soul. And the Witch's soul is the one taking over. The Meister's Soul is sealed away. And I can release part of it if you dare try to land a hit on me."

"Meaning if we hit you, we would still be hurting Maka." Jackie concluded. "You are the Witch part of her in control. Even as a Witch, you not only share the name Maka but the power and body of her as well." Maka clapped, smirking.

"I see you are the brains Jackie, well done. Someone give this girl a golden star."

"Are you patronizing me?" Jackie growled.

"Oh…I spoke too soon. What a pity." Maka chuckled.

"We can just tell Lord Death!" Kim deiced. Maka sent her a look, making Kim recoil and step back in shock. "Y-your eyes…" She stuttered. "They are red."

"You noticed..." Maka chuckled. "But it is my turn to talk again." She said as she began taking a few steps forward. Each step forward, Kim would step back. "If you dare tell anyone about what you learned about me or rather your precious Meister Maka in this past week…" She trailed off, snapping her fingers. A black spark came from it and whipped around wildly. "I won't hesitate to kill either one of you." The spark sprung out of Maka's control and lunged at Kim.

"Kim!" Jackie gasped. Kim's eyes widen, not sure how to react. And she never did. The spark turned razor sharp and actually shocked her as it ran across her cheek. Her hand flew to her cheek where blood began pouring down slightly from the cut. The spark of magic or electricity disappeared, leaving a wide eyed Meister and weapon duo and a smirking witch. Kim felt a weird sensation move through her body from the blasted spark. Her breath got caught in her throat as her heart stopped for a second. She fell to her knees leaving a screaming Jackie. "Kim! What have you done to her?" She demanded as she turned her arm back to normal, rushing to her Meister's side.

"Calm down Jaqueline." Maka chided. "She is fine. Kimberly is just paralyzed." Jackie looked at Maka wide eyed and without even realizing it, began shaking. She never knew the true power of a witch. She heard of the stories and Kim may have been a witch but never once used magic.

"You could have killed her, c-couldn't you?" Jackie asked in a weak voice as she held Kim's shoulder. The paralyzed Kim could only breath, slightly muttering words but could also watch wide eyed.

"I could have!" Maka let out an insane giggle through her lips, starling the two girls. "But I didn't. You know why? I still have some morals as a Meister so I won't kill my comrades unless they open their lips."

"T-this…" Kim tried but couldn't.

"This is a warning." Jackie finished.

"Ding!" Maka smirked. "A warning if you dare say anything about me to anyone, I can kill you in a second. Understand?"

"Understood ma'am." Jackie nodded sacredly.

"Goody!" Maka clapped, reaching into her pocket that was inside her trench coat.

"What are you doing?" Jackie gasped.

"Nothing, just making sure you won't say anything to anyone without killing you."

"Please Maka! We won't say anything!" Jackie pleaded as the witch pulled out a vile.

"How am I supposed to know that?" She retorted as she opened the vile. Two snakes slithered out of the vile, sparking with electricity. "Go." She whispered to the snakes. They lunged out of the vile and speed towards the two girls on the ground at an alarming pace. Their screaming made Maka smirk.

* * *

Maka yawned as she walked into her apartment. The little interrogation had lasted longer than expect so it now nine o'clock. She froze seeing everyone inside.

"The hell?" She asked, closing the door.

"Maka, are you feeling okay?" Tsubaki asked.

_They caught on…_She thought, narrowing her eyes.

_**Ha! They know me! Your act wouldn't fool them! **_The Meister yelled.

_Shut up. _The witch thought.

"I'm feeling quite well." She nodded.

"You have been acting strange since you got back so we are not sure that is an acceptable answer." Kid stated.

_Time to act. _Maka thought, sighing and looking down at her feet.

_**No! Don't trick my friends! **_The Meister yelled.

"I'm sorry…it's just hard." Maka sighed. "Everything that has been going on…my mother being a witch and everything else. Seeing her again after so long and losing to her in the first move she made. I wasn't even strong enough to do good enough damage to her. I may have cut her and hit her with the staff but she stood as if it didn't bother her. And then easily being capture, making all of you worry. Plus I have no clue what she is planning to do. I have no idea why she wants me for her plan. I have no clue what to think and my mind is still all jumbled up from that encountered. I'm sorry."

"Maka…" Soul frowned.

"No, just don't worry." Maka said, walking by the group. "I'll talk to you all tomorrow. Night." She waved over her shoulder, keeping her gaze down as she walked to her bedroom. And the best part was that they couldn't see her smirk as she entered her bedroom. Closing the bedroom door once again, she leaned on it to her their conversation.

"That didn't end well." Kid sighed.

"Yeah…maybe she just needs time?" Liz suggested.

"Or she needs to know what's going on with her mother." Soul grumbled.

"I, the great Black*Star, shall figure it out!" He laughed loudly.

"Black*Star some people are trying to sleep." Tsubaki reminded. Maka continued listening onto the conversation, closing her eyes in thought. Her smirk grew hearing how they wouldn't try to plan another 'intervention' but Soul would try to talk to her in the morning. She chuckled hearing their goodbyes.

_Perfect, they bought it. _She thought.

_**You won't get away with this! **_Her Meister half yelled.

* * *

Again, I ran out of ideas for the 'intervention'.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Perfect, they bought it. _She thought.

_**You won't get away with this! **_Her Meister half yelled.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**The Author Haru: **Hehe, you have to wait and see. And in a way I did.

**chuchay1903: **Haha, it seems like you are trying to be an announcer on cliff hangers and such. And guess you have to wait and find out.

**Fight99: **Well I can't. I already have some of the story planned out-and the ending is part of that. And for the ending, I need Maka's Meister's soul to be intact. Or at least still there. And I can't either because I already started writing a part that wouldn't fit it. (I started writing before I even got your review). So you will know when you see it. And thank you very much! And don't very, it's fine.

* * *

**Note: **Haha! Another update! Also for a first time, I have to translate something. Surprise! Again, sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Maka floated in total darkness and could only watch as the witch of her began destroying her life. Seeing how the Witch made Medusa's snake lung at Kim and Jackie even though they did nothing wrong made her fist clench in anger. And how the witch tried acting innocent, fooling her friends and making them feel guilty. She hated what the witch of her own soul was doing to her life. She wanted power, that was true, but not a power of a witch. And now she understood…her mother was loyal but had to leave because of Medusa, and threatening to get Crona to hurt her? It was so wrong.

"NO!" Maka yelled suddenly, making the darkness ripple. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU WITCH! THIS IS MY BODY AND MY SOUL! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DO THIS! THE POWER IS LIKE MADNESS BUT I WON'T GIVE UP!" The darkness rippled even more and this time, there was a reaction. When the witch slept, Maka could do nothing but float around and yell yet the witch wouldn't hear it. But this time, it actually woke the damn witch up.

* * *

Maka the witch's eyes flew opened. She screamed in pain, clenching the fabric above her heart as she fell off the bed. She hissed and muttered profanities, trying to conceal the pain. If she didn't do something fast about the pain, her eyes would not only turn red but Soul would see it since he most likely rush in and see what was going on. And him seeing her with red eyes, well then damn. The secret would be out.

"Itami o kakusu, itami ga kiete mimashou," **(1)** She chanted quietly, only having the pain subside a little bit but enough to compose herself and talk to Soul. She got to her feet dizzily as her door was thrown open.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, running to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She sighed, looking away. "Call it silly but…I had a nightmare." Soul sighed in relief.

"God Maka, you had me worried. I thought Kami broke into your room or something." He admitted.

"You don't have to worry about me Soul, I'm fine. Just some stupid nightmare. It was so scary…everyone was dying around me." She lied, feeling the pain increase again. "Thanks for making sure I was okay. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" She asked smiling. Soul nodded.

"Alright, night Maka. But just holler if you need me, got it?" He asked.

"Got it." She confirmed. Soul gave her his toothy smirk before leaving the room. She sighed, lying back down. The pain was gone fully this time thankfully, leaving the witch in her thoughts

_My, my, you are being a fighter. _She thought.

_**Do you expect me to take this lying down? **_The Meister demanded. _**I won't give up without a fight! I will take control again!**_

_Whatever helps you… _The Witch thought, smirking.

_**You bitch! Soul knows me, he will know something is up! **_Meister Maka yelled angrily. Witch Maka simply ignored her other self, switching her thoughts off so the Meister couldn't hear her. Usually one shouldn't be able to do this but that is the power of magic.

_She actually woke me up. And all it by throwing some tantrum. It hurt and my magic barely did anything against it. The pain was located at my heart and my soul. If the damage gets any worst, my soul can become fragile allowing the Meister to take over once more. And neither of us can actually break the other soul. There may be two souls but they were once one. So if one of the souls were destroyed, the other soul would be useless and resulting in both of us dying. I'm not evil enough to kill my other self even if she gets in control somehow. That is something that isn't possible. I can't kill myself. _She thought.

"Whatever," She gave up, closing her eyes. "I guess I'll need to see if Aunty has anything to help this."

_**Don't call that woman 'Aunty'! She is nothing but a cold hearted woman! Look what she did to Crona! **_Her Meister half yelled.

_Meh, whatever. _Her Witch half yawned, falling asleep and blocking out the yelling of her other half.

* * *

Soul lazily got up, hitting his alarm clock. He would usually never set it but he did it today just in case Maka overslept today. He grumbled about how stupid school was and walked out of his room. Sluggishly, he walked over to Maka's door and began knocking on it, obvious to the piece of paper taped to it.

"Oi, Maka, wake up." He called. For five minutes, he has been knocking on the door.

"Soul?" He turned his head and saw Blair in her cat form. "You might want to read the note." She suggested. Rolling his eyes, he was about to object there was no paper but then he saw it. He groaned and ripped it off the door, reading it.

_Dear Soul,_

_I had to leave early because of studying with Kim and Jackie. And I didn't want to wake you up so I just left. Just have a bowl of cereal or something for breakfast. I'll meet you at the academy and thanks again for being worried last night._

_Love,_

_Maka_

"You have to be kidding me." Soul groaned in disapproval. He muttered about something as he walked back into his room to change.

* * *

"Hey." Soul greeted lazily, sitting near his friends.

"Hey Soul!" Patty smiled.

"Where's Maka?" Liz asked.

"Isn't she here?" Soul asked.

"No, we haven't seen her at all today." Tsubaki stated. "I even got Black*Star here on time today just to see if you two would be late today."

"Meh, and I couldn't even make an entrance." Black*Star grumbled.

"Weird…She said she was getting here early because of a study session with Kim and Jackie." Soul said.

"Well they are over there." Kid pointed out to the two girls who walked into the classroom.

"Oi, Kim, Jackie!" Soul called. The partners looked around, seeing Soul calling out to them. They both visibly tensed at the white haired weapon-the weapon that belonged to Maka Albarn, the witch who gave them both a fright the night before. Glancing at one another, they slowly nodded and began walking over to him and the others.

"Hey Soul." Jackie greeted quietly.

"What's up?" Kim asked.

"Have you seen Maka today?" Soul asked. They flinched at the name, as if saying it would summon her.

"No we-" Jackie began but a voice inside her head made her freeze.

_I suggest you say that you did see Maka today for your study session today…if you continue that sentence the way you planned, I will get Kim to work as my minion as well and kill you from the snake that rests inside your body. It may be one snake but you would be surprise by the damage it does. _Medusa's voice chuckled bitterly.

"Well no, I haven't at least." Jackie corrected. "But Kim did see her for their study session. I didn't go to it since she would feel 'pressured' by her weapon being there." She sighed. Kim knew it was a lie but said nothing but nodded, knowing that Medusa had talked to Jackie through the snake that was implanted in her body from Maka last night. As soon as it entered their bodies, Medusa made it clear that she could hear and see everything they did. Not to mention being able to communicate through the snake and being able to shred their insides due to one blasted snake.

"Do you know where she is now?" Soul asked.

"No, we don't. Sorry." Kim lied. "Come on Jackie." She ushered her partner as she began walking away. Jackie nodded, going after her Meister.

"Maybe Maka is ditching?" Black*Star shrugged.

"That's not like her though." Kid reminded. "Maybe she just got called to the Death Room to talk about her mother. My father did say he would be busy today. And maybe the reason why you weren't called with her Soul was because this is family business. But she should inform you about it after she gets back."

"If you say so." Soul sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

"But this is surprising, having my niece drop by during school hours." Medusa chuckled, looking away from her crystal ball. Kami stood on the side lines, glaring at Medusa. Maka shrugged.

"School is a drag…" She answered. "But mainly it's because I have something to tell you."

"Oh? What is this about Maka?" Medusa asked.

"It's about me." She began. "The…the reason."

"The reason?" Medusa echoed.

"Yeah, why I'm still at the DWMA." Maka stated.

"You are my little spy, that is why Maka." Medusa chuckled. "No need to waste time on such pointless questions. But since you're here, we can work on your magic. Kami, go get Eruka." Medusa demanded.

"You are lucky Medusa." Kami growled, pulling her hood up even more as she stalked out of the room to get the Frog Witch. Medusa chuckled as she rose to her feet. She began walking out of the room to head to the training ground, motioning for Maka to follow.

_**Why didn't you tell 'Aunty Dearest'? **_The Meister half asked as the witch moved their body to follow after Medusa.

_Because… _She thought. _…because I have a feeling if you do take over somehow, she won't hesitate to kill us. I may be a witch but I won't risk having us being killed. Even if our view points are different, our soul was once one and we are the same person. And I-or should I say we-won't be brought down by this witch._

_**You thought this through. **_Her Meister half said. Maka's witch half had to stop from bursting out laughing.

_Of course I did. I am still you. _She replied. _And don't get any bright ideas, I'm not stopping being a witch causing destruction and such. So if you want things right, you are still going to have to fight for it. _She smirked.

* * *

Another plot twist. The witch and meister half getting (sort of) along?

**(1): **It means: Let the pain disappear, conceal the pain


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome Back!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Of course I did. I am still you. _She replied. _And don't get any bright ideas, I'm not stopping being a witch causing destruction and such. So if you want things right, you are still going to have to fight for it. _She smirked.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**lillyRdalton: **Hehe, well because of the snow day I had I am able to update again.

**Fight99: **It gets confusion I can say that much but also has humor and drama as well so it will be an interesting trip.

* * *

**Note: **Dang, a roughly 2,000 word chapter. And I already updated today. I am on a roll! So I apologize for any confusion in advance.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Maka wiped the sweat from her brow, back flipping out of the way of a tadpole bomb launched by Eruka. She landed on her feet, narrowing her eyes at the Frog Witch. Training…that is the only thing Maka has been doing for three hours, being assaulted by every side from the other witches. The ash blonde witch learning something from each person who tried helping her train.

Kami was a former Scythe Meister so of course she would need to know hand to hand or rather close combat. So every time Maka narrowly dodged an attack, Kami would rush at her. But she reacted quickly, blocking her kicks and punches trying to attack her own mother improving her martial arts. She could probably hold of Black*Star without a weapon or with magic for at least ten minutes. And that is a very good improvement from the last time they had a fight. And her mother was also helping with Soul Wavelengths attack as well so that was a big help.

Medusa was not only attacking her niece but lecturing her about how to deceive and manipulate others. And all of this by sending her vector arrows at Maka. And she was not allowed to jump out of the way, she had to move swiftly in the area that was marked by the time Medusa attacked making it a challenge.

Eruka was throwing her tadpole bombs and Maka had to do something to reflect them or just dodge in time. And every time Maka trying landing a hit on the frog witch, she would swiftly transform into a frog to get out of the way. Then she would transform back and throw another tadpole bomb. Eruka may not like Medusa but being with her enhanced her skills, she would admit that much.

The Mizunes were out scouting in their mouse forms. Where the little rodents were? Maka didn't know and didn't plan on asking that question since right now she was fighting three powerful witches. And Free, he just watched from the sidelines, declaring that he wouldn't fight since he got a crick in his neck from a previous mission Medusa had sent him on. Maybe he didn't want fight her since their last fight on the bridge in London. Couldn't be the fact that Maka didn't see him when he appeared behind her early. So when he spoke, he startled her and 'accidentally' kicked him below the belt.

_**Wait, how did Medusa even survive the Devil-Hunt Slash? **_The Meister thought suddenly as the witch blocked the kicks from Kami. The witch froze, thinking over it as well.

_That's right…we saw her soul be destroyed. How did she survive it? _The witch also wondered. Letting her mind wander and having her guard down, resulted in a hard punch to the gut. And what was worst was that Kami sent a shocking Soul Wavelength through her. She felt the electricity travel through her veins but it didn't hurt… She pushed the thought aside since her main focus was on how Medusa didn't die and how that punch hurt.

"God! That isn't pleasant!" She yelled, stumbling back.

"Oh no! Maka, are you alright?" Kami asked hurriedly, concern for her only daughter. Maka's reply was spitting out blood.

"Dandy," she grumbled, whipping the blood that came from her mouth.

"I supposed you got distracted." Medusa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Maka confirmed. "With this fighting, it reminded me of our fight. I was wondering…how did you survive the Devil-Hunt Slash?" Medusa chuckled evilly.

"You see, Kami and I have powers to cast illusions. My illusion magic is amateur while Kami is great at it. Yet will my little power of illusion magic, I casted an illusion to make it look like my soul was destroyed. Yet with the illusion still going on, I managed to form my soul in a snake and slither away from the scene. The illusion just ended when I went out of sight for you all."

_**Damn it! **_The Meister cursed. The witch nodded.

"Impressive." She complimented while the Meister half was raging.

_Shut up! I hate to say it but damn it is right. She is a lot more powerful than either of us thought. It can be dangerous if we get on her bad side. Exactly why I didn't tell her about you hurting my soul. _The witch thought, cracking her neck as she got back into a fighting position.

"Let's go." She stated, closing her amber eyes. Seeing their souls was easy, even with Soul Protect on. Being a witch herself, she was now able to see Soul Protect. It was impressive alright. She saw how all the Souls began to get ready to attack. Realizing they planned on attacking together, Maka's eyes snapped open as she jumped into the air.

"Fla, Fla, Ring of Fire!" she chanted. Fire came from her palms as she landed on the ground. She smirked as she controlled the flame in her palms to circle her as if it was a hula-hoop. The flames that circled around her caused some kind of protection as she made the flame stretch out to hit the other three witches. Kami jumped back, Medusa protected herself with her arrows, and then there was Eruka…she almost made it. She just dodged it but her dress still got on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked, trying to put out the flame. Kami and Medusa sighed, Free got up from his corner going to try to find water to put out the dress, and then there was Witch Maka, laughing her head off.

* * *

Soul growled as he clenched his fists. It was lunch and there was no sign of Maka. He wanted to go marching down to the Death Room to see if she was there yet Kid said his father was busy today. Yeah, he heard that when Kid first tried calming down but his partner is nowhere to be seen for crying out loud and the only place she could be was in the Death Room and he couldn't even check!

"Calm down Soul, Maka's a big girl and can handle herself fine." Liz instructed as she painted her nails. "And honestly we know Maka, she would never ditch even if something was wrong with her. She has to be caught up in something that involves missing class and not telling you."

"You don't understand." Soul snapped, making the older girl pause her painting to look at him. "She is _my _partner and she has been acting strange since she got kidnapped. It's nerve racking! I have no clue what's going on with her and its worrying!"

"Uh Soul…you don't have to worry about her." He scoffed, turning his head towards Kim and Jackie, _again_.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "She just had to go around with Spirit. Apparently Lord Death wanted their relationship kindled so he instructed a 'Father-Daughter Day'. It was weird." She shrugged.

"And apparently she couldn't inform you about it since Spirit was already dragging her away." Jackie added. One of Soul's eyes twitched.

"All of _this _because of Lord Death wanting them to spend the day with each other?" He asked.

"Well it does make sense." Kid mused. "My father would probably want Spirit to shut up about his complaining on how 'his Maka' hates him."

"See Soul? I told you everything would be okay." Liz mocked.

"Shut up." Soul groaned, slamming his head onto the lunch table. "I had no idea they were out on a 'date'. And all that worrying over something simple."

"Wait, how did you two know this?" Tsubaki asked.

"We heard from Lily and Daisy, the sister duo in the N.O.T. classes. They were going to the Death Room and saw Maka walking out. Wait, no. The correct term is being dragged out by her father." Jackie explained.

"But anyways, we will see you later. And you're lucky I didn't charge you for that piece of information." Kim grinned, walking away. Jackie sighed at her Meister, waving goodbye as she followed the pink haired witch. "I can't believe that lie." She grumbled after being out of hearing distance from that group.

"I know…it's getting dangerous. But the snakes are too." Jackie sighed. "At least Kami can use her magic to make sure we don't get busted. And they don't really know a lot about N.O.T. students. So even if Daisy and Lily _were _real, they wouldn't go digging for information."

"Hopefully we won't get busted." Kim sighed.

* * *

_**Why are you going along with this? **_The Meister half though as the witch half was resting against a wall, healing up from the fight with the other three witches.

_I'm a witch. _The witch chuckled bitterly. _I do not only crave destruction and such, I am curious how this will end out. I guess I am like Aunty, dying to find out the conclusion to this 'experiment'. After all, we got little information about the plan._

_**This is wrong. You can't! **_The Meister argued.

_I can and I will. I wonder how your friends will react. _The Witch mocked.

_**NO! **_The Meister yelled. The Witch's eyes widen, biting her tongue to keep from screaming in pain as she clenched the fabric above her heart. She cut off her thoughts while quietly chanting a spell.

_Shit, that got stronger._ She thought, feeling the pain subside. _How though? She is just yelling and it hurts. The sound barrier? I don't think so. I should tell Medusa but that could result in our death. Things are going to get a lot more interesting if I don't get this problem under control. And if I don't, we may be screwed either way._

* * *

Maka's eyes widen as the darkness around her rippled causing the witch pain once again.

"How is it happening?" She whispered, looking around. The only thing in the darkness was a type of screen that allowed her to see what the witch of her was seeing. Yet she felt something behind her. She slowly turned and saw her small sphere.

_That's my soul…_ She thought, floating towards it. Getting closer to it, she put her hands underneath it to lift it up to bring it towards eye level. She cut off her thoughts from the witch. Little did the other half of her known, she could also cut off her thoughts. _It's so small…but there are differences from the last time I saw it. The shade is becoming a bit more orange but not like the Witch's soul. It is mixing in with the blue to make a calming color. But what does that mean? _As if it was to answer her question, black sparks came from the sphere making green eyes widen. A screen appeared in front of her and on the screen it played how Kami had sent her Soul Wavelength through Maka.

"No way…" She whispered. "My mama isn't just attacking me with her Soul Wavelength but is sending it to me to make my Meister Soul stronger so I can escape and take control again. She is secretly helping me…"

* * *

Another major plot twist.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone. Been a while since I updated either You Can't Run and Forgotten Heritage. (You may not read both but this is going to both stories). I haven't been able to write due to a lot of school work and personal issues I am trying to deal with. Basically the school surprised us all with some intense testing to check out our skills for college and stuff like that. I don't know why my school is weird. But that intense testing period is over with so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle now since I manged my time to write and do my school work.

But I can't continue updating for a while, maybe until mid April because of some personal/health issues. Basically my sister got really sick for no reason and now she is in the hospital. Even though I am old enough to know what's going on with her, my parents refuse to tell me anything what's going on with her! She has been in the hospital for the past week so I'm worried as hell but I have no clue what's wrong.

And there is also the fact that my friend has been wailing to me 24/7 about how he mom is dying of cancer and when I try to help her, she yells at me saying 'THAT DOESN'T HELP!' and walks off/hangs up/ignore my texts depending on how she is telling me. And yet she messages/tells me again about how she needs help even though it's not enough. I try to help and be understanding but she won't accept that. Yet we were friends since we were kids because of our dad's knowing each other so I am there to support her.

And for some weird ass reason, her brother started spreading rumors about everyone including me. One rumor is about me cutting myself because I always wear long sleeves including in the summer. The reason why I wear long sleeves is because I get cold easily. So what the hell? And then he started spreading a rumor about how his sister got pregnant. I am greatly confused but when I ask people they say it's his way of dealing with his mother. So his way of dealing with his mother is to spread rumors about a child hood friend and his sister?

That's not all of it but hey, it's my life. *shrugs* I know some of you most be like; 'Oh my god, she is totally lying. No one has this much drama going on in their life.' Well it's the truth and honesty some people have it a lot worse than me. But if you don't believe me and say it in the reviews, I won't care. This is the god honest truth and accusing me of lying won't make me update faster or make my issues dealt with.

But I am sorry for the delay on both of my stories. It can't be helped. And I would like to thank everyone in advance who will be understanding. So until April everyone (or hopefully sooner). Bye


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**lillyRdalton: **Glad you think so.

**Superkkrocks:** Yep~! Along with some help, she just might be able to pull it off.

**The Author Haru:** Ugh, I try to do spell check but here is the deal; the word I use is free (not like the one hundred dollar one they want) so it doesn't come with auto-correct. And the thing is I always try to reread and make sure it is okay. But there is always a few words and such I miss. But thanks for the suggestion.

**Doro-chan: **Hell yeah!

**Orionsky0301: **Heh yeah, I like to write the different personalities too. It gives me a challenge.

**Rest of the reviews since I am lazy and they were all support: **Thank you all so much. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Note: **I am no longer doing the last time since you all should know what happened. Sorry. But I am back. And I know where to take this story so I apologize for the shortness. (It is short for me at least)

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Maka walked into the classroom, all eyes were on her. Thankfully her injuries were healed after the three hours of training, expect one small cut on her cheek which was covered. Medusa had wanted to plan something out since the Mizunes had returned so that left Maka to do whatever. Even though it was the last period of the day, she didn't really care. It gave her something to do, especially with the Meister half being riled up.

"I see you deiced to show up Maka." Stein said. She shrugged in response, walking past the mad professor and up the stairs to her seat. She heard some kids whispering at how she, Maka Albarn, was late for class and practically missed the whole day. She saw Kim and Jackie out of the corner of her eye staring at her. Their eyes clearly read confusion, fright, and anger. She sent a smirk towards the partners' way, making the duo look away quickly. The witch chuckled as she took her seat in between Soul and Kid, the sisters on the other side of Kid and Black*Star and Tsubaki behind her.

"Hey Maka, I never thought you would be skipping." Black*Star smirked.

"Oh shut up, I had to spend the day with my papa." She lied. But before Maka had left since Medusa needed to plan, she was informed by her aunt about the story so no one would question her whereabouts. And then there was Kami's magic to make everyone think it really did happen.

"That should have been fun." Soul chuckled. "Run into any of his lady friends?"

"Yes," Maka admitted, sighing.

"But Maka, you should have seen the way Soul was acting." Liz chuckled. Soul's eyes widen and quickly shook his head at the older blonde once Maka looked at her. He mouthed it would be uncool but Liz just smirked as she continued. "He was freaking out, acting all worried. It was so cute."

"Yeah! Soul was ready to hurt someone!" Patty giggled. "Probably Kid since he was the one stopping him from seeing if you were in the Death Room." Soul groaned, blushing slightly as he slammed his head down on the desk. And there goes some of his cool-factor.

"I wished I could have seen it." Maka teased and Soul could feel her gaze on him. "Thanks for worrying Soul but you don't need to worry. It wasn't like I was on some mission." She assured.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Soul protested. Maka just laughed as Stein continued the lesson.

* * *

The lesson ended pretty quickly. At least for Maka it did since she did arrive about twenty minutes late.

"Hey, maybe we all should get a mission together." Tsubaki suggested as the group of friends walked out of the classroom.

"That seems like a good idea." Kid agreed.

"Yeah! It will be fun!" Patty giggled.

"I'm cool with it. Maka?" Soul questioned.

"Yeah, sounds good. It can make up for our last mission." She chuckled.

"Alright, let's go!" Black*Star exclaimed, running off to the mission board.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki gasped, running after her blue haired Meister. Not have much of a choice, the others quickly followed after the assassin duo. When the group of five caught up to the two, they noticed how there was a crowd around it.

"Huh? What's going on?" Maka asked curiously.

"We don't know. When we got here, there was the crowd." Tsubaki explained.

"Alright move it for a god, his weapon, and his peasants!" Black*Star yelled as he began shoving people to get through. People started yelling at him and not having much choice again, the group followed him. When they finally reached the front, Maka heard a voice in the back of her head.

_**Please Maka-Chop him. **_The Meister pleaded.

_Honestly that was annoying so I will. _The witch answer.

"Maka-Chop!" Black*Star hit the ground with an indent in his head. "You didn't need to yell and shove people out of the way. Oh and calling us peasants was also uncalled for." Black*Star just grumbled. Turning their attention back to the mission board, there was a banner covering the missions with writing on it.

"'Due to witches casting powerful illusions, all missions will be closed until further investigation on them to make sure they are safe for EAT and NOT students alike. Until then all students most attend the social gathering held on the weekends to not only socialize with one another but also to get along with others in case of you every having to Resonance Link with them. There will be attendance and if you do not show up, your grade shall suffer for it. Signed, Lord Death'" Kid readout loud.

"We are forced to attend some stupid gathering?" Liz asked.

"Seems so." Kid said, sighing. "And it does seem like my father would do this."

"Well great, there goes my plans." Liz sighed.

_I'm not sure if this is because it's true or if it's because of mother's magic. It's hard to tell really. _Maka thought. _It would make sense since Medusa is planning something. This might relate to it._

* * *

"So…what kind of 'gathering' do you think this will be like?" Soul asked as he and Maka walked home. It was awkwardly silently for the duo and it was not settling well for Soul. He did have a 'mini-panic' attack earlier of not knowing where his Meister was for the whole day.

"Well it could be something boring like the just students sitting around with teachers watching our every move. Or it could be something fun such as dance if you consider that fun. Then again it could be a little bit of both." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Or we could all just being sitting in a circle of chairs talking like an intervention."

"Ugh, uncool." He muttered, making the ash-blonde witch giggle.

* * *

I know exactly what I am doing! Hell yeah!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Ynot7: **He has been around. (I call Crona a He) He will make an appearance soon enough. ;)

**The Author Haru: **Glad you are! :) Meh, sounds like work getting one and I'm lazy about contact and crap.

**Jillian: **Heh, yeah my bad. I was editing chapters for spelling errors and I accidentally reposted 7 for chapter 9 but it is fixed. and Ten made no sense because nine was screwed up but it is fine now.

**Superkkrocks:** They will and honestly if it has to do with Maka, Soul is always adorable. :P

* * *

**Note: **Sorry, I got grounded again. I need to stop picking fights with my English teacher...And I'm going to try to update every other week.

Also there is a manga reference.

I also see Crona as a half-witch because I honestly think Medusa had him with a human. So all of the kids of the Gorgons are half-witches, limiting their powers. And Crona didn't get powers because the term witch is for girls and I see him as a well, he. I know there are warlocks but just work with me here. Honestly he sounds like a guy to me personally and don't you think Ragonark would be a girl if Crona was? Just saying.

Also a big note at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

Medusa watched with amusement as she saw her niece punch Black*Star without warning. She was keeping an eye on Maka, just in case anything failed. But from what is seemed, the witch half was still in control which meant the experiment was being a success so far. But the Snake Witch certainly did not expect _that _from her which of a niece.

Maka and her group of 'friends' as they will be called while undercover were walking to the D.W.M.A. for the social gathering. Black*Star was ranting about how great he was (like always) and how it was stupid they had to attend. From what Medusa heard, Tsubaki was forcing him to come so they don't get an ever lower grade due to _his_ tardiness.

_That girl is too nice... _Medusa had thought before the punch. _Maybe since Maka is with us, she would join Maka too. They can work together from when they fought Freed and that could work out. She seems loyal too. _She was lost in thought about it, thinking who would join them and who wouldn't. She had came up with Soul, Tsubaki, and Crona when it happened.

And it was _very _amusing.

Maka whirled around and threw a punch. Black*Star who was still yammering about something was caught off guard of course since he was with his friends and was just talking. So the punch made a solid contact with his jaw. The blue haired Meister staggered back, rubbing his jaw with an annoyed expression. And that expression was something he friends usually wore all the time so now he knew how it felt.

_Only if Maka's training was more far advance. _Medusa thought with a frown. _Then he would have been sent flying. But then again, it could give away my plan. _She shrugged, watching her crystal ball with interest and amusement as the others looked at Maka in shock. Even her poor little boy Crona was shaking even more seeing this side of Maka. Amusing was one word to describe it all to the witch.

"What the hell Maka?" Black*Star demanded, furry in his eyes. He certainly didn't expect a punch from Maka since they were getting along.

"You know _exactly _why I did that Black*Star." Maka countered, her hands on her hips. "_You _were spying on me yesterday when I went to the library. Don't even try to deny it. I know you were behind a bookshelf that was facing _me_. We may be friends but I don't appreciate you spying on me for no reason." Oh yes, the Star Clan boy had been spying on her niece when she went to buy the books Medusa needed. The female Gorgon was wandering when Maka was going to confront him about it. Black*Star winced from the pain or even the accusation that was delivered but he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I did." His free hand went to rub the back of his head. "I was trying to see if you would put your bag down so I could steal your homework." That was really a pathetic lie if Medusa heard one herself.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki chided. "Don't you remember what happened when you _tried _to steal the answers to the test?"

"Seems like something he would do." Soul sniggered. "When it comes to stealing answers, you are never around Tsubaki." The tall girl sighed in defeat, nodding.

"Yeah, exactly why I only accused Black*Star." Maka shrugged like it was no big deal. So apparently him trying t steal answers was normal.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Maka." Black*Star grumbled. "And that actually hurt!" He added in a complaint.

"Next time, don't spy on me or try to steal my homework." Maka smirked as she continued walking. And her friends followed after her. Kid shook his head with a sigh, Liz sighing at Black*Star's stupidity, Patty laughing her head off, Soul still sniggering, Tsubaki scowling Black*Star halfheartedly, and Black*Star grumbling as he rubbed his jaw still.

"Medusa," The witch turned her head and saw Eruka, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh yes Eruka?" She wondered. The Snake Witch turned on her tail that she usually balances on to face the Frog Witch.

"Why are only three of the Mizunes here? Where are the other two?" Eruka demanded.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Two of them are scooting out the D.W.M.A." Medusa answered simply, her gaze going around the room. Kami wasn't here thankfully. She had to be careful about what she said around her younger sister. Kami was out doing a job for her with Freed and it looked like they didn't return yet.

"Why though? What is your plan? I just don't want them hurt like what you did to the eldest Mizune sister." Eruka spat, ribbiting at the end of her sentence like usual.

"Now, now Eruka. Calm down. All you need to do is promise me this won't be spoken about to Kami." Medusa said, making the frog witch give her a look.

"...Alright, I promise."

"That's better." Medusa smirked. "There is a reason why I had Kami make an illusion for this get together. That would mean the whole D.W.M.A. body would be in one place more frequently giving the Mizunes more time to fine what I need."

"And that is?"

"Souls."

"Souls?"

"Yes Eruka, souls. Remember when Crona was still working with us? He had said that Soul would have been a Death Scythe already but they got their 99 previous Souls taken away by the reaper. Do you know what that means?"

"No..."

Medusa sighed, shaking her head. "It means think about it. How many other kids had their souls they collected taken away? How _much _Souls does Lord Death even have? And _that _can help us."

"Oh so you plan on the Mizunes to find the confiscated souls for us." Eruka caught on.

"Exactly." Medusa nodded in approval.

"But what is the plan for the Souls?" Eruka asked, making the Snake Witch smirk.

"As you know, I tried to make Crona a Kishin but it failed. So why not try again?"

"But what if Crona won't work with us even with Maka?"

"Oh Eruka, I said that wrong. I meant, try again on _someone _else."

"What?" The Frog Witch gasped, the usual ribbit caught in her throat by this discovering.

"Oh yes." Medusa chuckled darkly. "Crona is my child, Maka is Kami's child, but you forget I have two other sisters. They get around as well."

"So you kidnapped one of your nieces or nephews?" Eruka accused.

"No, he came to me since his mother died at the hands of three N.O.T. students." Medusa cackled. "And next time Maka comes here, she will meet her other cousin. Oh and might I add that he is completely fine with it."

"I _highly _doubt-"

"No, it's true." Eruka's head whipped around to face the one who interrupted her. It was a male standing in the doorway that lead here. He looked a little young, maybe twelve or thirteen. His hair went to his shoulders. The right half was dark blue and the left half was red. And his light blue eyes held no emotion as he stared blankly at the Frog Witch.

"Eruka, this is my nephew Medwin." Medusa smirked. **(Medwin is the cause of the note)**

"Nice to meet you." Medwin said, his tone flat as he continued to stare at her. Eruka shivered at the boy's tone, shaking her head to shake off the uneasy feeling.

"As you know, male witches have a low chance of getting powers. Only five percent are able too. Sadly, Medwin was not one of those five percent." Medusa frowned.

"Yes, I have no power due to my father be a human." Medwin agreed. "But...if my father was a witch and my mother was human, I would have a higher chance of being less useless." Eruka blinked at the boy. He found himself useless?

_Does all Gorgons break their children like this? So far Maka is the only one who seems normal. God, how would A__rachne's children be? _She pondered. She watched as Medusa got off her tail to stroll over to her nephew. He didn't even flinch or budge when Medusa wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He only turned his blank expression to her.

"And because of him having no power, he wants to be an experiment to Black Blood and become a Kishin to be less useless. Isn't that right Medwin? You want to be like your older cousin Crona." She cooed.

"Yes." He answered blankly.

"See Eruka?" Medusa chuckled. "Everything is going according to plan. We have Maka, witch blood pumping through her veins, and Medwin here, my lovely nephew who is ready to help Aunty Medusa out. Right Medwin?"

"Yes." He repeated. It sound like it was on repeat, as if he hadn't just sold his life away. (Which he basically did by agreeing to work with Medusa.)

"Death City will soon fall." Medusa smirked, getting her arm off Medwin's shoulders as she causally strolled over to her crystal ball. "What would make things even better if Crona agreed to join us. _That_ would make things even better." She cackled as she went back to balancing on her tail. "Oh and Eruka..."

"Yes Medusa?" The Frog Witch asked, looking away from the emotionless child.

"Do me a favor and turn into a frog." She began. "And I want you to hop to Death City and to Maka. Tell her to come here tomorrow but not to say anymore. I want her to meet her cousin and explain the plan to her. So _don't _give anything away." Eruka winced at the emphasis on don't but nodded.

"Right Medusa."

* * *

"I still can't believe how boring it was." Soul grumbled as he and Maka walked home through the night. Liz, Patty, and Kid stayed at D.W.M.A. to talk to Lord Death, Crona went back to his room at the building, and the duo just dropped off Tsubaki and Black*Star. "It was like an intervention! Plastic chairs all around making pathetic small talk. I thought Lord Death liked to party."

"Complaining won't do any good about it." Maka snickered as they walked into their apartment building.

"I know but still, so uncool." He sighed, getting his keys out of his pockets. They reached their apartment quickly making small talk like always as Soul unlocked the door to their apartment. He walked in, Maka trailing after him.

"Yeah but at least it isn't _every day_." She shrugged.

"I guess." The Weapon shrugged. "At least we will have tomorrow off."

"True." Maka grinned. "Anyways, night Soul. You turn to cook tomorrow." She interjected as she strolled to his room. Soul groaned at his turn to cook but nodded.

"Night Maka." He said, going to his own room. Maka closed the door to her room, sighing. How much longer would those stupid gathering last for? A month maybe? it was just so annoying. She could be doing something productive like training but no, she had to stick to being in some boring room filled with students she didn't care about because of her grade. And she couldn't let her grade drop or the suspicion would be bad.

Maka turned on her heel to get into bed. She was just about to snap her fingers but she noticed something on her windowsill. Blair was still working the figure far to small to even be here if Blair was home. The ash blonde girl sighed, snapping her fingers to change into her pajamas. She crossed her arms over her chest with a blank expression.

"Yes Eruka?"

* * *

Alright, I know some people might be freaking out about Medwin because some people don't like OC's. I personally don't mind them as long as they are not over powered stuff like that. But people have other ideas sometimes, just hating OC's. So I added Medwin because I needed a reason why Medusa needed to have the social gathering. Please don't hate me for adding him. If people like him, I know what to do with him. But if people don't like him, I also know what I am doing. The feedback depends on Medwin's fate. And I just need him for a few chapters anyways.

Also his name means strong and worthy companion in Old English.

So yeah, here is the update.


End file.
